I Can Make it Through This
by slytherinprincess02
Summary: Hermione and Harry knew each other before Hogwarts, and promise to stay friends throughout any drama. What happens if they go to Hogwarts and Hermione gets placed into Slytherin? No bratty Hermione, she is the same as Gryffindor Hermione.
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make money off of writing these stories, because if I did, I probably wouldn't be on this site.**

Hermione and Harry sat in the living room of the Granger's house as Hermione's mother brought them a steaming plate of fresh cookies. The smell of them was delightful, and Harry gladly shoved one into his mouth.

"Harry, what will happen next year if we get sent off to different schools?" Hermione asked him in a sad voice.

"We can always write to each other, Hermione, don't worry, I'll always remember you." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry." she said with a smile.

"It's the least I could do, I mean, you are the one who let me come here when the Dursleys are being agrivating." Harry told her. They continued building a large tower with the blocks Hermione got for her birthday a year ago.

It was late in the summer and Hermione's mom had let Harry come over to their house. He came over a lot now, so her mom was used to it. The Dursleys wouldn't care at all, even if he stayed there.

It was getting late, and it was about time for Harry to leave, so he got on his shoes, and walked out the door after hugging Hermione. Hermione walked up to her room and changed into her pajamas.

She slept silently that night, and the next, too. But the next few nights, she was beginning to get nervous. Why wasn't Harry coming over anymore? She would call him the next afternoon to check up on him.

Hermione rose, bright and early to eat her breakfast and check on her friend. Her mom made her pancakes and bacon, and she slowly ate, letting her digestive system do it's work. As soon as she took a bite of her bacon, and owl flew in through the window.

Her mom screeched and swatted it away with the frying pan, but it stayed where it was. Hermione walked slowly over to it, and saw a letter hanging from it's beak. She carefully grabbed it, and looked on the front of it.

It was adressed to her, and on the back was a wax seal, that said Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She ripped the seal, and took out two pieces of paper, or rather, parchment.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_

_**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_

_**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl **OR** a cat **OR** a toad.

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Hermione carefully read through the letter twice, and then looked up at her mom, who was staring at her.

"Mom, read this please." Hermione said, handing her letter to her mother, and just as she did, a crack sounded through the room, and a person appeared. It was a tall man, who had very greasy black hair.

"Miss Granger, is it? Yes, you have been accepted into Hogwarts, it is true, magic is, in fact, real. You may not believe so, you seem the type of person who needs facts." he said, and just as he did, he took out his wand and waved it, using quick and sharp movements.

He had turned her bacon into a Grand Piano, and then back again. Her mouth hung open, and she sat there wide eyed.

"Do you accept that your daughter is a witch?" he asked Mrs. Granger.

"What did you just call my daughter?" she yelled at the man.

"Sorry, do you accept that your daughter has magical talent, then?" he asked her.

"This is all happening so fast, um... I guess I have to accept it. Where will she be going?" Mrs. Granger asked the man.

"I will be back on the 28th to pick her up and take her shopping, you will need to give her money so she can transfer it into galleons, sickles, and knuts." he told her.

"Okay, and anything else?" she asked.

"Yes, she will need to be at King's Cross station, on platform 9 and 3/4 by eleven on the 31st, that is when the train leaves. She will come back for holidays, and then for the summer. She will attend for seven years, that is unless you chose to transfer her, or take her out of school." he said.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, apalled that her mother was giving this man information when she didn't even know who he was.

"Severus Snape, but you will call me Professor Snape or Sir. Same with all of the other Professors." he told her. His facial expression never changed, he grimaced all the time, like his face was frozen, or glued even.

"Okay Sir, what time will you be here on the 28th?" she asked him.

"Twelve." he said, and then, another crack and he was gone.  
"That was so weird." her mom said, with her mouth hanging open.

**AN: If you are reading this, thanks a bunch. There is more to come from this story, and I hope you liked this chapter. If you did, I would love to hear from you, whether it be reviewed or PM'd to me, please tell me things I did wrong, and things you liked. Thank you all! :D**


	2. Shopping

The 28th soon arrived, and Hermione called Harry on the phone.

"Yes, who is this?" a man's voice asked.

"Mr. Dursley, sir, it's me, Hermione. Is Harry there?" she asked him.

"POTTER!" he called from the other end of the phone.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Harry, I'm not sure if we are going to the same school, I got accepted into some school called Hogwarts." Hermione said, but then thought that she shouldn't have told him that.

"Me too Hermione! You're a wizard, too?" he asked her in an excited voice.

"A witch actually, but yes, I am. Professor Snape is picking me up today to shop for my school things. Actually, I think he just got here. I'll talk to you later, Harry." Hermione told him, hanging up the phone.

"Hermione, come downstairs!" her mom yelled, and she ran down. She almost tripped off of the last stair, but caught herself on the railing. Blush creeped to her cheeks, and she walked over to the professor.

Her mother handed her one-hundred dollars, and then hugged Hermione tight.

"Be careful baby, I'll miss you." she whispered in her ear.

"I love you mom, see you later." Hermione said, and grabbed the professor's arm, they whooshed away, and were on a long, cobblestone street. Hermione grinned, and she loved the feeling of this place, it was so...magical.

The man begun walking, and Hermione hurriedly caught up. They walked into a robe store, called Madam Malkin's. Hermione smiled like a fool as she walked up to the lady in the shop.

"Miss Granger, you ought to give me your money so I can go exchange it." the greasy-haired man said. She cautiously handed it to him and begun getting measured. The witch quickly moved her wand around, and sewed a long black robe.

By the time Professor Snape came back, she had all of her robes. She also had a hat that she still wore on her head.

"Take that hat off Miss Granger, we are not at school yet." Snape said. They walked out towards the book store, and Hermione nearly went crazy. She grabbed books off the shelves, even boks she didn't need.

Snape scolwed as he followed behind her, she paid for her books and put them in her bags. After two more hours of vigorous shopping, Hermione was done, and it was time to go back home.

The tingling feeling returned before they were in her living room. She immediately ran into the kitchen and hugged her mom. When she went back into the living room, the man was gone. Just like that.

Her dad joined her and her mother for dinner, since it was nearly six o'clock. They had a lovely home-made chicken pot pie dinner, and an interesting discussion.

"So dear,how was your trip today?" Mr. Granger asked her.

"Fine dad, I got tons of books, and a wand, and I wanted to get you guys an owl so we could keep in touch, but I couldn't decide which one." she said, all in one breath.  
"I also learned that there are four houses called Gryffindor, Slytherin,Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. I want to get into Ravenclaw because that house is very smart, and likes knowledge. I hope I don't get in Slytherin though because that's where most of the bad kids go." she said, and her mother and father laughed at her.

They finished their dinner, and went to sleep. Hermione would have a big day in three days, and needed all the rest she could get.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, and a little bit of rush in this one. I didn't really know what to do with it. Sorry, and again please review or PM me if you would like to talk :D I try to reply to all reviews and so far, I've been pretty good with that. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Serpents

Three days Later

Hermione got dressed in a beautiful sundress, which was the color steely blue. She grabbed her trunk and her wand, which she would keep out in case, and her knapsack. She slowly walked down the stairs and out the door to the car. Her parents were alredy waiting for her, and she was so excited to be leaving.

She hated that it would be long until her parents could see her again, but wanted to explore the world and what hers held. The drive to the train station seemed like it took forever, but once they arrived she nearly ran to platforms nine and ten. She looked around, and didn't see a platform 9 and 3/4 anywhere. Just then she saw a boy with blonde hair walk right through the barrier.

"Bye mum, dad." she told her parents.

"I love you sweetie." her mother told her.

"Bye pumpkin." her dad said, and she stepped right through the barrier. There was a very large steam engine in front of her, the atmosphere was incredible. She could cry tears of joy right now, and she almost did.

She walked into the train, and found a nice compartment with a boy named Neville.

"Hi, umm...have you seen my toad, I lost it?" he asked her.

"No, but I'll help you look for it." she said. She walked through the aisles, and knocked on peoples compartments.

"Have you seen a toad, a boy named Neville has just lost one?" she asked them. There was a group of four people, one was a skinny, blonde-haired boy, one was a girl who was wearing a skirt which was much too short, and the other two were rather large boys.

"No, now go away you bushy-haired freak!" the blonde boy spat. He was the one she had seen going through the barrier. She hurried along the compartments, knocking on them, when she arrived at one.

"Have you two seen a toad anywhere, Neville has lost one?" she asked, she was getting tired.

"HARRY!" she screamed and ran to hug him. The red-head next to him cleared his throat.

"Oh, Ron this is Hermione. We live near each other and used to talk every day." Harry told him. Ron held his hand out, and Hermione shook it. His ears went a bright red, and Hermione went to step out.

"Oh, and boys, you better change into your robes, we will be there soon." she said before leaving. She walked back to her compartment, and the blonde boy was in it.

"What are you doing in here?" Hermione asked him politely.

"None of your buisness." he told her, in a mocking tone. The train stopped, and she grabbed her things, rushing off. When she got off, there was a large man calling out something, so she went closer to hear.

"First years, over here!" he shouted. He was at least ten feet tall. She slowly walked over to him, he was loading children onto boats, and he helped her onto one. She sat in the boat with Harry, Ron, and Neville, while she waited for them to start moving.

The boats were halfway across the lake when Neville told Hermione he found his toad, and Hermione smiled. When the boats stopped, Hermione tilted forward a little, and then back. She was helped out by the giant man, and followed the other children into an entrance hall.

The ceiling was very tall, and it was only the first floor, the walls very stone-like, but not gray, they were tan. The floor was gray, and the walls were lined with pictures. They all moved every once in a while, but otherwise kept still. One even greeted the children with a 'Hello'. Harry was talking to the blonde boy, and one tall lady led them into the Great Hall.

"It's not really the sky, it's just bewitched to look like it." she told the girl next to her, who was looking at the ceiling. It was dark blue, and had candles floating in the air. The lady set down a stool and placed a hat on it.

The hat sang a song, and all children had their eyes on it, then the woman introduced herself.

"Hello, children, I am professor McGonagall, and when I call you name you will come up here and put this hat on. It will tell you which house you are in, and you shall go sit at that table." she said, and began calling names. Harry and Ron were both put into Gryffindor, and it was Hermione's turn.

"You would do nicely in Ravenclaw, young one, but also Gryffindor. Or perhaps Hufflepuff. But I think I shall put you in..." the hat said, and she was surprised it said aything other than a house name.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted, and Hermione's face dropped into an O. She slowly walked to the clapping table, and looked back at Harry and Ron, who also had looks of surprise on their faces.

She sat next to a boy who had dark colored skin and hair, who looked kind of nice.

"I'm Blaise." he said with a smile on his face.

"Hermione." she said, with a small, fake smile. The blonde boy was in this house, and Hermione was not happy about that at all. The other people he sat with were here too. Great.

"I would like to share a few words with you. Blubber, nitwit, oddment, tweak." the headmaster said, before sitting down and eating. Hermione thought he might have gone bonkers, and ate her pie.

"Prefects, please lead students to your dormitories, and show them their rooms." Professor McGonagall said. Hermione followed after the two leading people, and followed them to the dungeons.

"The password is 'Toujours pur' so that will be what you say when you want to come inside." the girl with brown hair said, and led then inside. The boys and girls split off, and Hermione followed the brown haired girl to her bedroom.

Everything in here was green, the lighting, the couches, the walls. She might get sick of it. A girl named Pansy Parkinson stood next to her. She had a pug-like face, and jet black hair.


	4. Mudblood

She walked slowly up the stairs, lagging behind everyone. Why was she put into this house, she wasn't very cunning, and she couldn't even smirk right. Or sneer. Maybe she was put in the right house for the wrong reasons, or the other way around.

Well, she was going to stop straining her mind and get a good night's sleep. She had History of Magic first thing tomorrow. Her dreams were filed with many interesting things, such as Hogwarts. The many staircase-filled corridors, moving pictures, and the very good food.

She awoke in her four-poster bed, and went into the girl's bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she realized her hair was an utter mess. She pulled it back into a rubber band, and brushed her teeth. After splashing cool water on her face, she went back into the dormitory to get dressed for her first school day.

None of her roomates were out of the bathroom yet, and she had no idea why, but she also didn't care to investigate it any further. The schedule today was busy, History of Magic, double Potions, free time, Broom stick lessons, and then dinner. Hermione was in full school uniform, but there was still the issue of her hair, so she wandered back into the bathroom.

"Hey, umm... Pansy? Do you think you could...erm...give me a bit of help with my hair?" Hermione whispered while Pansy finished her lip-gloss. She smiled and sat Hermione down on one of the many chairs alligning the counter. Pansy, who had rather short and dark brown hair, contrary to the jet-black she believed it to be, paced in a circle around Hermione, who was looking very nervous.

Pansy grabbed a jar of something which Hermione didn't know what it was, and scooped a handful out with her hand. She rubbed it into the frizzy-haired witch's hair, and brushed it through, until Hermione's hair was made up of many small curls, rather than just a mass of untameable hair.

Hermione smiled at her reflection, and thanked Pansy before grabbing her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and walked down to the Great Hall with Pansy. They sat by Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. Hermione listened as they talked, and looked over at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ronald were staring at her, looking a tad bit irritated.

When it was time for her first class, she got up and walked through the hallways, prefects pointing to where the children needed to go. A lot of Gryffindors were glaring at the group of Slytherins, and Hermione was curious as to why they were behaving this way.

"Pansy, why are those people so mad at us?" she asked her new friend. Pansy gave Hermione a generous smile, and looked at the Gryffindors.

"They are our enemies. We are superior to them, they are just jealous. Why do you not know much about Hogwarts, Hermione, you are a pureblood, right?" she scoffed at the girl.

"Umm..no, my parents aren't magical. But that shouldn't matter, should it?" Hermione asked the girl with a curious expression.

"Oh, your a mudblood then, lovely. It does matter, Granger. It matters if you want to survive in this world." Pansy said, glaring at Hermione, then walking away from her. Hermione wondered about her friend's strange behavior. She shrugged it off, and walked into the classroom for the start of her day.

The lecture for the beginning of term was very dry, and Hermione's hand hurt after taking all the notes she had. She couldn't help but want to know about everything in the magical world so she would fit in with everyone in her house.

All the classes went on the same until it got to her flying lessons. Neville, who was giving Hermione the cold shoulder treatment, didn't follow Madam Hooche's directions. He took off too early, and it resulted in a brokedn wrist. Hermione decided she didn't like flying very much, being afraid of heights.

The Great Hall was buzzing with talk, and she was a bit put down since her house-mates didn't save her a seat. She ate alone that night, and it was very boring alone. She walked up to the dorms when nearly everyone was gone.

"Tojourus Pur." Hermione announciated.

"Yeah, and she told me she is a mudblood, you know muggle parents and everything." she heard Pansy whisper.

"How is she a Slytherin, this is the pureblood house, and even if you aren't a pureblood, you're at least a half-blood." Baise said, and Pansy chuckled.

"Oh well, I don't care, I'll just ignore her." Pansy stated, and Hermione had enough. She exited the common-room with her bag and books, and walked to the library. She went to the farther side of the library, and saw the boy from the train, the blonde one.

"Hi." she said nervously, hoping he wouldn't hate her too. She remembered he wasn't at dinner with the others.

"Hey, your hair is different. it looks nicer." he stated. She decided it was safe to sit down with him at the table.

"You weren't at dinner." she stated. He shrugged.

"I wasn't hungry, and they gave us a lot of homework. So, what's up?" he asked her.

"Not much, just came here to do homework. Turns out I don't fit in with the rest of the others." she said, looking down at her hands. Draco stared at her, his silver eyes seeming to go right through her.

"How so?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow. He leaned back in his chair, and put his feet on the table.

"They think I'm not as good as them because I'm not a pureblood."" Hermione said, looking into Draco's eyes, which suddenly whipped away. His chair's front leg slammed into the ground.

"Oh. Maybe you just shouldn't talk to me then. I don't really like mudbloods." he told her. She stood up, in rage.

"I hate you all! You are so full of it, thinking you are better just because you have more magical blood than others! It's not that much better honestly! Shouldn't that make me more powerful, since magic showed up out of nowhere in my veins? I don't even care anymore. I just hope you all leave me alone!" she yelled, storming away, the librarian glaring at her.

She stomped away to a hallway, leaning up against the wall. She slipped down the wall into a crouch and started crying. She reached into her bag, taking out a journal, a quill, and a bottle of ink.

_September 3, 1991_

_So, today was my first day at Hogwarts. Everybody hates me, and some of them I'm not even sure of their reasoning. The Slytherins hate me because I don't have pure blood, and they kept calling me something, I think it was mudblood. I don't know what that means anyway, my blood it not mud, it is red just like everyone else's. I went to the library, and saw Draco, and we talked a little. I told him my parents were not magical, and he told me not to talk to him. I don't know why they are acting this way. I am human, I have feelings, surely they know that. Apparantly they don't care enough to spare my feelings though. I don't want to go back to the dormitories though, for fear that the girls will bully me. Well, that's all for now, goodnight._

_Hermione Granger._

This was her first diary entry in her whole life, and it was a terrible start. Hopefully they would get better after this one.


	5. Diary

**Two years later (Third Year- 1993)**

Hermione had gotten to know Harry and Ron, and turns out, they actually wanted to be her friend. They didn't like her at first because they thought she would be just like the other Slytherins. She was _nothing _like the others. Pansy was attatched to Draco, but everyone could tell he hated her. Not as much as he hated Hermione of course.

Hermione wandered around the lake, pondering the events of today. She had a potion quiz, and thought she did wonderfully. Professor Snape usually gave her reasonable marks. These thoughts stopped once she bumped into a very angry Draco Malfoy.

"Watch out where you're going you stupid mudblood." he growled at her, and she quickly ran off until she was inside. Draco saw that she had dropped a small book. He picked it up and opened it. Inside were many entries, in tiny but neat handwriting. He found one that caught his eye.

_December 25, 1992_

_Me again, big surprise there. Well, today is Christmas, but it's not so joyful. The reasoning being one stupid Draco Malfoy. Why does he pick on me, and to make things worse, why does it effect me so badly? A couple days ago, he pushed me onto the floor, and I cried myself to sleep, all the while, Pansy and her friends were laughing at me, so I drew the curtains on my bed and cried into my pillow. Why does he hate me so bad, I mean just because I don't have magic blood in me! What kind of reasoning is that?I wish I could show him I am better than just some stupid life form that shouldn't exist. That's how he sees me anyway. Oh well, I guess he shouldn't be worth my time. I told Ron and Harry that he has been bothering me, and they told me to ignore him. I try, but if you were being pushed around by someone, who wouldn't care if you were paying attention or not, you would care too, wouldn't you? There was blood on the wall in a corridor, and it said "Enemies of the Heir, beware." What was even stranger, was Draco said 'You'll be next, mudbloods.' What does that mean? Is he the heir, petrefying people? Ron and Harry think so. They really need to stop assuming, I mean he isn't important enough to be the heir of Salzar Slytherin. PAnsy has been pushing me around too, and she clings on to Draco constantly, which is funny. He doesn't like her, you see, so I get to see him endure the torture that is Pansy Parkinson. I believe that is all I will talk about for now._

_Hermione Granger_

Draco frowned, realizing that most of the entry was about him, but it was making fun of him. He closed the book and headed back to his common room, where he saw Hermione sitting in a corner. She didn't look up at him, and he rushed into his room so she wouldn't see him. He sat on him bed and opened the diary again, and found a more recent entry.

_October 22, 1993_

_Today wasn't such a good day. Such a surprise, right? Guess who is the source of my problem. Draco...aren't I good at surprises? Yes, he always makes fun of me and my parentage. He pushed my bag so it would fall into the lake, but it just went into a tree. I had to climb all the way up there to get it. I sat there all day crying, but then finally came down, and now I'm here. He also threw my potions essay into the mud, and now I have to re-write the whole thing. I have cried myself to sleep since second year. I am crying now, in fact. How could one person with so much hate cause so much sorrow to me? I have no idea, so maybe you should tell me. I really wish he would be a tiny bit nicer to me. That's why it's called a wish, it will never come true. I'm done for today, so have a good night! I won't._

Draco finished reading and noticed the tear stains on the page. Was she really that sad? To cry herself to sleep every night was bad, and he knew he should fix it, but he couldn't. He would just ignore her altogether. He wanted to start by going out and giving her the journal bac, but when he went into the common room, she wasn't there, so he checked the frist place that came to mind. The library. He entered with caution, and found her at a secluded table reading over her newly written potions essay.

"Hey, Granger, got a minute?" Draco asked, and she nervously nodded. She knew it would be for something bad, so she kept her guard up. She waited for something to happen, but everything stayed silent.

"I...umm...you dropped this by the lake." he said, slipping her diary across the table. She looked for a minute, and her eyes widened.

"Did you read any of it?" she shouted, her voice a little shaky from nerves. He stayed silent, and her nervous expression turned to one of rage.

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!" she shouted. He cowered away from her, as her hands pounded the table.

"How much did you read?" she asked him through clenched teeth. He once again remained silent, and she put her things in her bag and swiftly walked from the library. He got up and ran after her.

"Granger! Wait, stop! Granger. Ughhh Hermione, please." he shouted, and she froze. She began walking more slowly, and he ran and grabbed her shoulder.

"Look I'm sorry, okay?" he said. She whipped around, her silky hair brushing against his face.

"You're sorry? You expect an I'm sorry to help this situation? It won't, and you don't have to fake being nice either, just call me Granger. We are _not_ friends. Not even close, and I never want to be friends with scum like you, you make me sick." she fumed, tears skimming her cheeks.

"I really am, I only read two things, because at first I didn't know what it was...and well...I saw my name. I wanted to know what you had to say about me, but I get it, you hate me. I'll just leave you alone." he said, turning away, and rushing back to the common room. Hermione, once again, fell against the wall and sat, crying. She looked in her diary, and there was a loose pice of parchment. She grabbed it, and read it.

_I really am sorry, Hermione._

The five words made her stomach jump, and she walked out to the lake, to spend the rest of her afternoon outside, alone. Hermione sat under a tree's shade as the wind played across the lake, creating ripples, and the tree blew. He hair slightly rushed through the wind.

She took a pice of parchment out, and scribbled a long note on it. The note read:

_Draco,_

_Meet me in the astronamy tower tonight, it's important. Midnight. Hopefully you know who is writing this to you, so I will not say my name. I need to talk._

She walked back to her common room, and left the note in one of Draco's books laying on his chair. He walked over from a group of his friends, and Hermione walked up to the astronamy tower. It wasn't nearly time for him to meet her, but she wanted to come up here anyway, just to relax, and figure out how she would say what she would say.

Dinner time came, and she didn't go down, she just sat there staring out into the lake. She hoped her cat wouldn't give Ron more reason to blame her for Scabber's death. He wasn't even dead. The minutes ticked by quicker than Hermione thought, and the sky soon fell into darkness. Footsteps approached, and she turned around to greet her enemy.

His blonde hair shone in the night, and she looked into his silver-blue eyes. He looked back into her brown ones, and she raised an eyebrow.

"I brought you food, you didn't come to dinner." he said handing her a bag of food from the table.

"Why do you hate me?" she asked him while she picked at a piece of bread, and he pondered this for a few second. Seconds ticked by as if they were minutes, and she looked expectantly at him.

"Because I was raised to believe you are less than me, and you are. Why would you want to know, mudblood?" he asked her with a smirk.

"You have multiple personalities, you know. I was just curious, I mean if someone tortures you day by day, threatening your life, you would want to know why too, wouldn't you?" she asked, and he turned around and left, while Hermione teared up and looked at the full moon, a wolf howled in the distance.

She slowly walked to the dorm, and tried not to get caught. She lay down in her bed, and stared at the ceiling. She finally fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	6. Christmas Yuletides

**Fourth Year (1994)**

Hermione walked down the stairs, in her dazzling dress. She stole every single boy's breath in that hall. Everyone who saw her thought she looked beautiful. Her hair loosely pulled up into a bun, her bangs pulled to the side, and loose curls laying about. Her lavender dress perfectly brought out her eyes and made her legs look miles long.

Draco stared for what felt like an hour, until Pansy came back and wanted to dance. All of the couples twirled around the dance floor, and Draco couldn't believe this was Granger. He didn't look at her for the rest of the night, while she had a ton of fun. When the night was over, Hermione was found in her room, writing in her diary.

_December 24, 1994_

_Ron and Harry told me off for going to the ball with Krum. I dont care, honestly, I had a great time. People were lining up to dance with me too, and a lot of boys told me I looked beautiful. Too bad they weren't saying that about the real me though, the one behind the make-up. It still felt nice, regardless. I have to go to bed, tomorrow is a big day. Goodnight!_

_Hermione Granger_

This was her first diary entry that didn't mention Draco, whatsoever. She fell back on to her bed, realizing that she had not yet changed out of her dress, the pins in her head giving her a slight headache. She got up and walked slowly to the bathroom.

"Hey, Hermione, could you help me with this?" Pansy asked. Hermione looked at her funny, but then helped her get the zipper of her dress down. Pansy stared at Hermione and whispered, so low that no one else could hear but Hermione.

"You really do look beautiful, Hermione." Hermione was shocked by this but smiled kindly.

"Thank you very much Pansy, that means a lot." Hermione said before letting her curls fall out of the pins. She changed into shorts and a tank top, and washed her face repeatedly until it was red from her scrubbing. She then splashed cold water until the red faded, and walked back into the dorm.

"Oh, Merlin." she said, walking down the stairs to the common room. She had forgotten her D.A.D.A. book out on one of the tables. While down there, she saw Crabbe and Goyle, who told her she looked nice tonight, and Blaise, who told her that she should fix herself up more often.

What really bothered her was that she saw Malfoy, but he glared at her. He pushed her to the side and she fell onto the floor, but caught herself on her wrist, which cracked under the pressure and weight she had on it.

She yelped in pain, and Crabbe and Goyle helped her up.

"Why would you help that stupid little know-it-all mudblood?" Draco asked, laughed, and went into the boys dormitories. The two boys pulled her up, and took her to the stairs of the girls rooms, and let her go, but watched her on the way up. Was everyone really going to be nice to her now? She didn't bother answer this question, and just lay down to go to sleep.

**oOo**

In the morning, she awoke and smiled wide at the presents lined up on the foot of her bed. There were big parcels, and many little envelopes laying about. She sat up, along with all the other girls in the room, whom she had gotten cards for, and even for the boys.

The first present she opened was Mrs. Weasley's green sweater with a silver H on it. She smiled and put it on, and took out all the treats from that same parcel. Hagrid had made her a couple of rock cakes, and her parents sent her a beautiful necklace and earring set. They were silver with beautiful diamonds and aquamarine gems in it.

She moved to the cards, which said:

_Hermione, happy Christmas, darling!_

_We love you and hope you have a very nice day! Please write us soon, we can't wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Another one read:

_Hermione, we have a present for you later, so meet with us today and we can go outside this afternoon._

_Harry and Ron_

She also recieved one from Hogwarts which said:

_Have a very Merry Christmas Miss Granger, I hope that today lives up to your finest expectations!_

_From the Hogwarts staff_

She also got cards from her roomates, and a couple of the boys, though Draco didn't get her one, she didn't care. She was happy enough.

In the other room, Draco was opening his presents, and he only got a couple. One from his parents was a chain, which was silver. He got one from Blaise, a box of different candy from Hogsmead. His last present was one from Hermione. A small silver dragon pin with emerald eyes

_Draco,_

_Happy Christmas! Have a nice day._

_Hermione Granger_

She got him a card, but the present surprised him, it must have cost a lot of money, which was weird for Granger. But then again, she was very giving. He looked around and saw the others recieved presents from her as well. He got up, bundled in warm clothing and headed out to Hogsmead, with many other students.

He walked around the shops and found nice presents for his friends, like little chains, candy and many different items, and he sent them with an owl to his friends. He slipped something small into his pocket and sat outside, looking at ice skaters on the lake.

Hermione met with Harry and Ron outside, and Ron tackled her into the snow.

"Ron! Get off!" Hermione shouted, her face turning red and Harry laughing on the side. Ron got up and hugged Hermione. When he put her down, he rushed away and threw a snowball at her, and she threw one at Harry.

"Hey, I'm not a part of this!" Harry yelled, and he threw one at Ron.

"Now you are." Hermione said. She looked to the side of her, and saw Malfoy at the side of the lake.

Hermione picked up snow, formed it into a shpere, and threw it at his head with perfect aim. It hit him and he turned around. He grimaced and turned back facing the lake. Hermione gave up trying to get him to have fun, and went back with Harry and Ron.

"Maybe we should go inside for some hot cocoa." Hermione suggested. The trio walked up to the castle leaving the blonde bum behind. He glared out at the lake, and decided to go sit by the fire in the common room.

**oOo**

Later that night, Hermione sat near the fire with her friends, but decided that she was worn out from all of the fresh air she had today, and went up to her bed. She changed into sweat pants and a wife beater. Sitting in the middle of her bed was a small box and a little card. She picked up the card and opened it.

_Merry Christmas, Hermione._

_I love you._

This was all her card said. Who was it from? Was it a Slytherin? It could be anyone, they could have owled it to her, and Ron and Harry said they had a surprise for her later on. Maybe it was one of them.

She opened the box and inside was a necklace, which was a silver chain with a black heart . It had diamonds surrounding it, and some snaking around the actual heart. It was very beautiful. She smiled and put it on right away. She guessed Ron had got it for her, and smiled even more.

She had to go thank him right away, so she walked down into the common room, where Draco was sitting in a chair.

"Who was that from?" he asked, nodding at her necklace. She looked down at it, and smiled.

"I think it was from Ron." she said with a very big smile on her face. He frowned at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't really know who it's from though?" he asked.

"No, but they said they loved me." she said, and sped out of the common room. He sat back down, and pondered today's events. Hermione rushed to the gryffindor common room and knocked on the tapestry, which annoyed the Fat Lady. George pushed the portrait open, and called Harry and Ron, inviting Hermione in.

As soon as she saw Ron, she hugged him tight. He was shocked at first, but then hugged her back.

"Thank you Ron." she said, and he raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" he asked her, confusion clearly written all over his face.

"The necklace, it's beautiful." she said hugging him even tighter.

"I didn't get you a necklace Mione." he said. She stepped back and looked at him.

"So it was Harry?" she asked, and Ron shook his head.

"I'm almost positive he didn't get you a necklace. Did you Harry?" he asked the dark haired boy. Haryr shook his head, so Hermione stepped back, until she hit the painting.

"Oh, sorry guys, someone got me a necklace, and now I'm not sure who it is." she said, saying goodnight, and leaving the two boys confused as ever. She walked back to the dungeons, and went to lay down after her long day. When she walked in, she bumped into Malfoy, and he pushed her aside like usual, except with more force this time.

_December 25, 1994_

_Today was Christmas, and I had a lovely day. I had a snowball fight with Harry and Ron, and then we had hot cocoa. Malfoy was being a bum though. I am a bit curious. Someone got me a necklace and wrote me a card telling me they love me, but no one signed it. I wish they would tell me, I asked Ron and Harry, but it was neither of them, so I'm guessing it is one of those nice looking Ravenclaws. One did tell me yesterday they thought they loved me, but Krum cut into our dance before it would go any further. Maybe it was Krum! I bet it was, but then again,I have no idea, but I bet it was Neville, he was looking at me funny yesterday. Oh well, I'll talk to you again, until then!_

With that, she fell asleep.


	7. Phoenix

**AN: Well, after watching A Very Potter Sequel, I can never take Umbridge seriously, so sorry if she is a bit out of character. I do not own Harry Potter, because if I did, it would not have stopped at the seventh book. Draco and Hermione would have got together to help Harry bring Voldemort down, and Peter Pettigrew would not have been alive after the fourth book. He is important, but I hate him.**

**Fifth Year (1995)**

Draco grabbed Hermione as the other boys and Pansy grabbed people and towed them to Umbridge's office. They had been having secret meetings since the beginning of the year, and Umbridge said they had to be punished.

Draco gripped Hermione's arm hard, though she wasn't struggling against him at all. She was wimpering and nearly crying.

"Tell her where it's hidden Harry! Tell her!" Hermione shouted, and Draco looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Where what is?" Umbridge shouted. Hermione nervously looked at Harry, who was also awfully confused, and looked back at the pink witch.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon. It's in the forbidden forest." Hermione said. Draco released her and Umbridge untied the restraints holding Harry to his chair, and the three of them walked out of the school, and across the grounds. Draco walked to the room of requirement.

He just stood staring at the large tapestry, curious as to how to get behind it, but he simply left it, and walked down to the dungeons, wondering about his friends, what they were talking about, hoping they weren't getting mauled by the Gryffindorks, though there were Ravenclws and Hufflepuffs, they would just sit by and watch.

Hermione stormed in the common room, and Draco heard her throw something hard. He sat up and walked out, to see her on the floor, crying. She got up and walked into her dormitory, and he just stared after her, before going back into his own.

_March 10, 1995_

_Today is Lupin's birthday, and guess what happened? Yeah, Umbridge found our secret hideout for the Order. We fed her to Grawp though, not literally, she got carried away by centaurs. That is good news, but the bad news is that Draco left a bruise on my arm. He was holding it too hard, and I wasn't even fighting against him. Ron is mad at me, for whatever reason this time. Harry is worried sick about Sirius. That's all._

Hermione sat, staring at her journal, for a good hour. She wasn't even thinking about anything, but she just stared, until her room mates came and joined her for bed. She stared at the ceiling until midnight, wondering if she would ever have a normal year at Hogwarts. Probably not, she thought to herself and chuckled.

**oOo**

Draco sat in his bed all night, until the morning, and finally fell back into a deep slumber. Hermione got up and walked down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. Where her, Ron and Harry devised a plan to sneak out to the Ministry of Magic. Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table, and people were staring at her, but she could care less.

**oOo The next day oOo**

Lucius had told Draco all about his time at the Ministry, and Draco hadn't listened to much. His cousin had died, Sirius, well I guess he wasn't really his cousin. Sirius had been disowned, but they were still related.

Draco had been extremely crabby lately, mad at the whole world. Hermione was being bullied by him more often and in worse ways, he hexed her before, and called her many creative names.

Hermione had written a lot about the past days' events, such as sneaking into the Department of Mysteries, and even Sirius dying. She wrote many stories with plenty colorful adjectives. Draco had taken to keeping a journal for himself, he had found it to be relaxing and helping to clear his conscience.

Many people stopped talking to each other for odd reasons, so the school was very quiet in that perspective.

_March 11, 1995_

_I've been distancing myself from others, and no one seems to notice. Like I care, but honestly, I am mad that none of them see anything wrong with me. I never talk, I haven't been doing my homework, even the teachers don't notice anything. My father wants me to become a Death Eater, but I don't think that I really want to. Voldemort told me I would have to kill Dumbledore before I would get my dark mark._

_March 11, 1995_

_Everything has been quiet, after our Ministry envasion. Draco has been extremely quiet, and he has stopped bullying me, for now. I am in deep sorrow for Sirius' death, and arry has been moping, but I will help him get back on his feet._

They both shut their journals with a little thud, and hid them in their respective places. Hermione fell back, her hair sprawled out on her pillow, while Draco just sat and waited for the longest time.


	8. Taking a Stand

**AN: Okay, here is Sixth year, which is going to be the longest part in this story, because of the events and everything I have planned. I still don't own Harry Potter, and I think I shall post a disclaimer on my profile instead of writing it repeatedly throughout my stories.**

**Sixth Year (1996) **

Draco sauntered through the halls, once he passed Hermione, he pushed her against the wall, like usual. She ignored it, and continued throughout the hallways. She survived this far, so hopefully she could make it through two more years.

Hermione met with Harry and Ron at the quidditch pitch. They flew aorund while Hermione did her homework and watched occasionally. Hermione studied the new potions Professor Slughorn told them they should be able to identify.

Hermione told Harry and Ron that she was going to go in early, she said she was getting tired. This was just an excuse of course, but she didn't mind.

"You are a stupid little boy, and you deserve to be trapped in a box at a zoo, you stupid mudblood." she heard Malfoy taunt.

Hermione ran, and collided with Draco, throwing him off balance so that he fell to the ground.

"Run!" she nudged the boy, and he sped away quickly.

"Why would you do something like that, and to a second year no less!" Hermione screamed, and Draco had stood up, he towered over her but she wasn't threatened in the least bit. She pushed him hard so that he ended up against the wall.

"Do you have no conscience? Do you not feel bad for hurting others? You are unbelieveable! Why would you do that to a small little boy who is defenseless? He can hardly do any hexes yet, let alone punch you." she continued, and he just took it, all her screaming.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" she asked him, and he was distracted. He grabbed her necklace and looked at it. She still wore it, all the time. She slapped his hand away from it.

He pushed her against the wall this time.  
"If you had any idea how hard it is for me right now..." he said, trailing off. Hermione just looked at him, and he walked away.

"I don't think you have it much harder than others." Hermione whispered.

"But I do." Draco said back to her. She walked the opposite way, but then realised the dungeons were the other way. She turned around and followed Draco from behind.

"What do you mean by saying you have it harder?" Hermione asked when she was right behind him. He whipped around, not knowing she was right behind him.

"Why do you think I would tell you that, you filthy little mudblood." Draco said.

"You know, that doesn't phaze me anymore, Malfoy. I don't even care about it." Hermione said with a smirk. Now she knew how to smirk.

"Whatever, Granger." he said, and she chuckled.

"So you're not even going to try to fight back? You're gonna let me win?" she asked him.

"Win what Granger? If you think there is a huge battle between me and you, then sure you win. I don't even care, really. Mudblood is not an insult, it's a title." he whispered with a small smile. She looked at him for the first time in a long time. He looked as if he hadn't been sleeping the whole summer and school year. He looked as if he was always deep in thought, but also just like he wasn't thinking about anything.

He was turning into nothing. He was looking at Hermione when she wasn't looking. She had grown into her hair. She had grown up to be a great woman, in truth, a better woman than he was a man. She had kind brown eyes, and her caramel hair falling in small ringlets down her back, until it was in the middle of her back.

For a split second, their eyes met, but they looked away. A jolt went down Hermione's spine, and Draco felt a tingling feeling in his chest, but it faded. They reached the common room and went their separate ways.

_October 22, 1996_

_Draco looks bad. He looks like he hasn't slept in his whole life. His eyes are very empty, and he says his life is difficult. I wonder what that means... I think I'll find time to talk to him about it, though he probably isn't willing to tell me of all people. It would be worth a try. I think I will think of some creative names to call him, top him. He only has mudblood and know-it-all, which he rarely uses now. Well, till the next time._

_Hermione Granger_

_October 22, 1996_

_Hermione asked me why my life is harder than everyone else's. There are many reasons, such as the fact that Voldemort wants me to kill the Headmaster of Hogwarts, one of the greatest wizards in the world. My dad sold my life to the devil, a.k.a. Voldemort, so that might affect it also. I wish I could go back and stop it all, but I'll find my way out of it, I always seem to find my way out of things._

_Draco Malfoy_

The night was silent for the both of them, flooded in thoughts. Dumbledore, however, sat at his desk chuckling to himself as he pondered in his thoughts.

"To a well-organized mind, death is but the next greatest adventure." he whispered to himself. He scribbled a couple of side notes on a piece of parchment, and walked from his desk to his sleeping area.


	9. The Tower

**Sixth Year Continued (1996)**

Hermione sat by the side of the lake and swam in her thoughts, wondering how to confront Malfoy, and she believed she had devised the perfect plan. It would take place this evening, on the astronomy tower, Draco should be up there tonight. She took out her diary, and decided to doodle and write a couple of nonsense things.

_Draco as a ferret._

Was the caption under her drawing of a rat-like creature. She giggled to herself and wrote many other things, such as picture captions, and catchy sayings, and intriguing quotes. It was getting late so she closed her journal with a thud, and walked up to the castle for dinner.

The night went by slowly, Harry and Ron distracting Hermione with nonsense things while she tried reading. She closed her book and just sat there, absent-mindedly gazing off.

"Hermione, are you okay? You don't seem like you're acting normal." Harry stated. She looked at him, and nodded.

"I'm perfectly fine, Harry, just have a lot on my mind. The Transfiguration test next Friday..." she said, trailing off. She stared off at her table, which she never sat at. She saw Draco get up and walk to the astronamy tower, so she waited a couple of minutes before she would go up.

What would she ask him? How would she start the conversation? She would just have to make it up as she went. She decided to leave once half the hall was empty, and she went to the bathroom first.

She looked in the mirror to check out her hair, and make sure she looked okay, the reason for it was beyond her. She heard a sound, and decided to quickly leave from the bathroom. She walked up to the tower and sat. He wasn't there yet, but she sat and waited for what felt like the longest time.

Finally, she gave up, seeing that he wasn't coming and gave up. Hermione usually didn't give up, but she was growing more and more tired by the minute. She walked down to the painting of fruit, tickled the pair and walked inside.

"Miss Granger, what would you like to eat?" a small elf asked her. She looked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Anything that is ready to eat and will fill me up." she said, normally not wanting to command the elf to do something for her. She was too tired to feel guilty. The elf brought her a plate with a small bowl of fruit, a pudding cup, and a turkey sandwich. He also had a glass of milk, which Hermione took a sip of and sighed. She hadn't had milk in the longest time.

After she was done eating, she left a knut on the table, and left. She walked tiredly through the hallways until arriving at the dungeons.

"Tojourus pur." she whispered. The walls around her broke down, and she entered with the wall rebuilding it self when she was inside. She slowly walked around, and through the whole room. Picking up books and skimming them on her way around.

She decided to walk up to the tower once more, just so she could have a look around the grounds, but took her time walking up there. She leapt through the hallways, evading teachers or prefects.

She slowly approached the stairs and climbed them, taking her sweet time. When she was at the top, there was another person there.

"Draco?" she asked, even though she knew it was him by his uncommon blonde hair.

"What do you want mudblood?" he asked he in a whisper. She slowly stepped next to him, and looked into his eyes, which were filled with tears. She had never seen him so open, so vulnerable, so...human.

"Draco, are you okay?" she asked him. He whipped around, and looked at her.

"Do I look okay? No, I didn't think so, I'm up here crying my eyes out, I'm pretty sure I'm not okay." he asked her.

"Why do you hate me?" she asked him out of the blue.

"I...I...what do you mean?" he questioned. She looked at his eyes.

"Why do you bully me, more so than others? You hate me, and I would like to know why." she told him. He looked into her brown eyes.

"I don't hate you okay? I love you, from the very first moment I saw you, I knew I loved you. I covered it up with hate, and especially after the Yule Ball...I saw you, and you were the most beautiful there. I hated you for making me love you as much as you did. You wanna know why you were in Slytherin?" he asked her, and her mouth was hanging open.

She didn't trust her voice, seeing as she couldn't talk, so she just nodded at him.

"I asked the sorting hat to put you in it." he told her, and she just looked at him. She was still speechless.

"Hermione Granger, speechless, there's something I never thought I would see. Just don't tell anyone about this, it would be best if you forgot this altogether." he said before walking out.

"How could I forget someone admitting their love for me, especially when I thought they hated me all along?" she whispered to herself. She slowly followed his path down the steps, and walked to her dormitory. She had so many things running through her mind, her and Draco would never be the same, if that was a good or bad thing, she didn't know.

When she arrived in the common room, no one was in there, and there was no sign of Draco. She walked up her stairs before collapsing on the stairs with a scream. She had tumbled down a couple with her eyes closed, and she lay on the floor until the morning.

When morning came, she felt someone pick her up, but her eyes remained closed. She didn't have the power to open them yet. She was dropped onto a couch, and she then opened her eyes. Standing there was a dark skinned beauty.

"Happy Saturday Granger." he told her with a smirk. She rubbed her eyes, and realized her hand was aching, so she put it back down.

"Where's Dr...Malfoy? Did he come in yet?" she asked him. Blaise shrugged his shoulders, and she thought about where he could be.

"Why were you on the floor Granger?" Blaise asked her. She realized she probably fell on her hand, and then stood up.

"I fell last night, but apparantly no one heard me scream. I think I fell on my hand, and somehow hurt my foot also." she said, now realizing her foot ached with the pressure she had on it. She shifted her weight to the other leg, while Blaise stared at her. He grabbed her arm, put it around his shoulder, and carried her out of the common room.

"Where are we going?" she asked him, and he chuckled.

"Hospital wing, thought you would have known that." he told her, and she smiled. She smiled at the warmth that radiated out from him, and his arm around her. She squeezed him a little and he smiled at her reaction. Once they arrived at the Hospital wing, he placed her on a bed, and Madam Pomfrey came over to her.

Blaise was about to leave, but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You will need to help her back, sweetie." Madam Pomfrey said, and he sat down in a chair. He watched as the mediwitch cast spells, and poured different things over her ankle and hand, asking how this occured, and why she hadn't came sooner. Hermione sat as she was being healed, while Blaise thought about different things.

Why had she asked for Draco? Why had she fallen down the stairs? What had happened last night that she had came back so late when no one else was awake? Why had she hugged him on the way here?

Madam Pomfrey had finished her, and helped her off the bed.

"You will need to lie down, try not to go up any stairs for a while, drink a lot of water, and make sure you have company by your side all day today. That's about it, and if you need anything, just come here, with assistance of course." she told the young girl. Blaise grabbed her hand, and they walked out of the wing.

"I guess I'll be spending the day with you, huh? This piece of parchment says you should be fine by lunch, but you still need someone to be with you at all times." he told her.

"You would spend the day with me, a mudblood?" she asked him in shock. His arm tightened around her, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not really prejudiced like the others, I go by the 'I don't care who you are, what you are, or how you live, if you're nice to me, I'm nice to you' thing." he said, and was followed by a comfortable silence. When they arrived in the common room, he set her gently down on the couch.

"Thanks Blaise." she whispered before letting her eyes droop closed. She slept peacefully with the Dreamless sleep drought, while Blaise sat, looking at her lovely sleeping form. He hair wasn't bushy any more, it dropped in curls cascading over the edge of the green couch. Her cream colored skin was flawless, he reached out and touched it.

Her hand came up, and grabbed his, not letting go of it. He smiled, and so did she.

"Draco, I love you." she whispered, almost quiet enough for him not to hear, but he did. He did, and he let go of her hand. Once he let go, a tear dripped down her face. He frowned, and looked at her.

She loves Draco. That was all he could think. He got up and slowly paced the floor in front of her, he wanted to run. Run away as far as he could, but he had promised to stay with her for the day.

He looked back at her, and her eyes were open, looking curiously around the room like a small child would. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, and looked at Blaise.

"Is everything okay?" she asked him, wondering why he was pacing.

"Perfectly fine," he said, looking at her stomach due to the fact that her shirt had ridden up. She looked, and quickly pulled her shirt down before getting up off the couch. Blaise helped her to the Great Hall for dinner.

This time, unlike the other, the silence was very awkward and pressuring for the two. Draco rounded a corner, and saw Hermione and Blaise, who appeared to be walking with Hermione's arm around his waist, frowned, and walked the opposite way of where he was going.

"I need to talk to him." Hermione said before letting go of Blaise, and running full speed towards Draco.

"Hermione, you were supposed to have help with you!" Blaise shouted, but Hermione just kept sprinting. When she caught up with Draco, who had gotten all the way to the third floor before she caught up, she grabbed his shoulder.

"Draco, it was not what it looked like." she said.

"Why do you even care about my feelings? I'm just the loser who bullies you all the time." he said.

"I don't think you're a loser." Hermione whispered. Draco looked up at her, and almost smiled.

"You hate me though, remember?" he asked her rhetorically.

"That was before I knew you were in love with me. I actually thought about it, and I really do want to give you a chance." she said.

"Give me a chance? Give me a chance? I love you Hermione, and all you can say is that you are giving me a chance?" he pleaded.

"That's not what I meant..." she started.

"That's what you said." he interupted and walked away. Hermione fell to the floor and began sobbing.


	10. Broom Rides

**Sixth Year Continued (again) (1996)**

Hermione lay on the floor for the longest time until she heard footsteps walking towards her. She thought that this was what love felt like, for she was truly in love with Draco. She thought about all those people who were in love with a person but some couldn't have that one person they wanted.

She stood up, and begun to walk away when she bumped into Pansy, who fell over, just like Hermione. They helped each other up.

"What's wrong with you Granger?" Pansy asked, actually sounding like she cared.

"Long story, you?" she asked the other girl.

"You would never guess..." Pansy told her. There was a long silence that followed their short conversation, and they sat down on the ground.

"Well, I have a while, nothing to do really, oh and it's storming outside." Pansy said to Hermione.

"Draco said he loves me, and after I though about it, I kind of like him too. But I ruined it all." Hermione said.

"That wasn't such a long story..." Pansy started, but Hermione quickly interrupted.

"No, it could be longer, but I shortened it. Draco and me met on the astronamy tower and he said he loved me since the first day he saw me. The reason I'm in Slytherin is because he asked the sorting hat for it. He said he hated me more since fourth year for making him love me more, and ever since then, he hasn't talked to me at all. Well except when I just saw him a while ago..." she said.

"Oh, guess what? Harry and me just talked to each other. Actually talked. He said he kind of liked you, but never said anything because Ron liked you too. He might say something, fair warning. But Ron might too." Pansy said. Hermione sighed.

"Great, just what I need..." the brunette whispered. Hermione got up, and paced around, before finally beginning to leave.

"See you around." Hermione told Pansy. Pansy nodded and Hermione left through the cold hallways. She only had socks on, so her feet were ice cubes by the time she got back. She walked slowly up the stairs holding the railing the whole way up, drew the curtains around her bed, and cast a silencing charm.

She reached under her matress and grabbed the small book, before going under her bed for a quill and ink. She opened the book and just sat staring at the blank page before her. There the brunette sat reflecting on her day, before finally starting to write.

_March 22, 1996_

_A lot happened today. You would never guess. I will start off with the less shocking bits of news as to build up from there. Well, Ron likes me. So does Harry. And Blaise. And Malfoy...but see I kind of like him too, but I blew it. Maybe I can get over it but I don't think there is a good chance for that. I hurt my leg falling down stairs. Malfoy has been distancing himself more and more, looks as if he's been getting less sleep too. I think I will leave you on that note for now._

_Hermione Granger_

_March 22,1996_

_Merlin, so to start things off I love Hermione freaking Granger. Yeah the one who is almost constantly guarded by the Gryffindorks. She told me she would 'Give me a chance' and it upset me, though I should have said yes. Pansy seems like she is falling for the Gryffindor who lived. The whole world has gone topsy turvy. What do you do though? Nothing, because there really isn't anything to do. I am scared, terrified, Voldemort is going to end up killing me one day. Or my mum, which I hope he decides to kill me because I don't want mum to suffer for me. Goodnight, because I certainly won't be having one of those._

_Draco Malfoy_

The two teenagers put their books to the side of them. Hermione begun to cry, and Draco shed a tear, but after one, he had enough. He lay down and went to sleep. Hermione was sitting on her bed thinking, not crying as hard anymore, but if a bad thought came up, she would burst into a fit of tears. She finally fell into a deep sleep.

The morning came, and it was a Saturday, many children thankful for that. It was eleven thirty, and not many people were awake. One of the few people who were awake, was Hermione, who was studying in a secluded corner of the library. No, she wasn't studying for N.E.W.T.s, but she was looking up advice. On how to get a boyfriend that is. Not necessarily get a boyfriend, just how to ask him out in a way he would say yes.

That was why it is hard, because not many people have that problem. She decided to give up, which was something she didn't do often. This was the kind of thing where you have to go with the flow on it. She grabbed her diary from the table, and went down to the quidditch pitch, which was empty.

She sat in the stands doodling all over her cover, and didn't notice the dark haired boy hovering next to her.

"Hey Mione, you wanna go for a ride?" he asked her. She smiled, and tried to shake her head no, but he interrupted.

"Come on Mione, it's such a nice day, and I won't let you fall." he said, and she agreed.

"Do you wanna go in the back or front?" he asked her. She thought about it for a split second and decided she didn't want to see what was coming in front of her.

"Back." she told him, and got on behind the boy.

"You need to hold on Mione, you are guarunteed to fall if you don't even hang on, this is a Firebolt for Merlin's sake. I don't bite." he told her in a teasing tone. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, to which he smiled at, and they took off.

Hermione screamed and hid her face in his back, tightening her grip on his middle, which she noticed was very toned. He took a hand off his broom and put it on hers, but when he did so, she screamed bloody murder.

"Do you wanna try the front, it really isn't that bad?" he asked her. She crinkled her eyebrows, and nodded into his back. He swerved down to the ground, and got off. She was sitting there, not really able to move. He tugged on her hand, and she scooted foreward to the front, while he got on behind her.

Harry grabbed the broom from behind her, and she looped her arms around his. There was plenty of room on his broom, but the pair were squished together near the front of it. They took off into the air, and Hermione closed her eyes.

"Come on, open your eyes Mione, it looks great!" Harry shouted. Hermione opened her eyes and saw the lake underneath them, which made her nervous at first, but she got used to it quickly. The sun reflected off the lake, and shone into their eyes, but it didn't hurt.

The sun was quickly rising into the middle of the sky, telling the pair it was almost lunch time.

Hermione and Harry landed on the ground and Hermione got off quickly.

"That was...fun." Hermione said at a loss of words. She smiled, and they walked in for lunch.


	11. Jealousy

**Sixth Year (1996, again, I know, but hey, more story for you!)**

That was the end of a long day, and Hermione was thrilled. She had adrenaline pumping through her veins and a smile on her face. She wish she could ride a broom for herself though. With that last thought, she went to bed until the next day.

Sunday was a very nice spring day indeed. The sun was out and shinging, and Hermione humming while walking through corridors. Her cheeks were flushed from flying through the wind the previous day, and she carried nothing with her. Not even a copy of the book she was reading.

"Hermione, can you help me with this transfiguration homework?" Ron asked her when they bumped into each other.

She nodded, and delightfully taught her friend about the topic of discussion.

"Hey Mione, do you want me to teach you how to fly on a broom?" Ron asked her. She quickly lied to him.

"No, I have someone teaching me tomorrow at the quidditch pitch." she said, and cursed herself in her mind. What if Ron decided to come down to the pitch.

"Oh, okay I'll stop by then." he told her, and finished writing his essay. Hermione worriedly walked through the halls for someone who could help her with her problem. She bumped into someone unexpected, and fell right onto the floor. He extended his hand to her, and she reluctantly took it.

"Hey, Malfoy, I have a question." she said, and he looked at her, curious and worried at the same time.

"And that would be...?" he begun, and Hermione cut him off.

"Can you teach me how to fly tomorrow at the quidditch pitch, I'm kind of dodging Ron, and said someone was already teaching me. I kind of wanted to learn before anyway, but I'm afraid of heights." she rambled, until he stopped her with his hand.

"Yeah, meet me there at six o'clock, maybe we could walk down together if you want." he said, and she smiled.

"I would love that." she whispered to him, and they floated away from each other, both in a daze. Hermione slid down a wall and sat on the strone floor of a secluded part of a castle. She took her diary out and begun vigorously writing.

_I think I kind of have a date with Draco. Wow. I would have never guessed this in a million years. I am too excited to write, so I shall be off to dream my life away._

With that, she tried going to sleep, but decided she would stop trying, she was definitely too excited for it. Soon, she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep from being so worn out.

Sun beams shined upon her face, and she opened her eyes, being blinded for a split second. Her arms reached out and cracked as she woke herself up, and her feet reached for the floor. She mindlessly got up out of her bed and walked to rinse her face off in the Slytherin bathroom. Her feet padded their way down to the great hall, and she finally woke up when she began to eat.

Hermione ate until she was completely full, and then she walked to the library to keep her mind off of what would happen later that day.

When she arrived, she sat and read a book about soccer, and decided she would take her old ball and go out to practice. She kicked her ball through the hallway down to the quidditch pitch, and then begun doing old tricks.

From bicycle kicks to rainbows, she did many tricks before Draco was seen walking in, admiring the talent Hermione showed. He paced to her, and when she wasn't looking, kicked the ball away from her. She turned around in shock, and chased after him.

"Hey, no fair, I didn't know this was a game!" she shouted. He smiled to himself and let her catch up to him with her Puma soccer cleats. He kicked it around her with a scissors foot movement, while Hermione silently cursed herself for falling for that.

He kicked it as hard as he could and it hit the side of the stadium, when Draco ran up and down the field.

"GOAL! GOAL! Goal for Manchester United!" He shouted running down the field.

"Fine, but I get to be Barcelona!" Hermione shouted at him. She ran, got the ball, and kicked to his side which he didn't notice until she was halfway there. She rainbowed it over her head and bicycle kicked it in, to which left Draco in awe.

"GOAL! GOAL! Messi shoots and scores!" she shouted as loud as she could.

"Fine, you're Messi, but I get to be Javier Hernandez." he said with a smirk. But she wasn't listening until he got the ball again. She ran after him, and tried to take it away, but he slipped through, but when she ran in front of him, she took it away and scored from halfway across the field.

"MESSI! GOAL!" she said running up and down the field. He frowned and took the ball from his goal, and walked it up the field to her goal post as she ran after him. He shot it, but missed, and she took it, going to shoot at his goal. There was only a few seconds left in the game, and she shot it.

"BARCELONA WINS! GOAL! MESSI IS AMAZING!" she shouted, and he smiled at her glee. She took the ball and threw it in the air, and caught it.

"So, do I get to teach you how to ride a broom now, it is nearly six, why don't we begin?" he asked her. She nodded and got on a broom, while he seated himself behind her. He pointed at her legs.

"Kick the ground, and pull the handle up a little, just a little tug, once you get up in the air, you turn by yanking it the way you want to go, this broom doesn't need that hard of a pull but Cleansweeps and such do. Just don't force it too hard." he told her, and they were off. She soared around the pitch, but once she saw a head of red hair, she panicked.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked her, but she pushed the broom down a little. They soared towards the ground, and their feet landed softly on the ground.

"I think I got this." she told Draco, and hugged him around the waist. Ron got up and stormed out of the pitch, and Hermione frowned. Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tightly. Draco smiled into Hermione's hair, and they walked into the Great Hall. Things seemed perfect, but they only seemed.

**AN: Hey guys, did you like my little soccer game? I know it is called football, but I didn't want any confusion, sorry. Looks like Barcelona truly is best :D Review please!**


	12. Used

**AN: So, I have been having trouble with this story, and the reviews don't come pouring in, but hey, some people do take the five seconds it takes to review. This chapter is going to create some drama between characters, so get ready. Sixth year, you know the drill...**

They sat leaning against each other, smiling and laughing. Draco was poking Hermione's side making her laugh. She looked up into his eyes, and he cradled her face with his hand. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to her's. She smiled and leaned her head into his chest.

Once they exited the hall, Blaise stalked up to the pair and smirked at Draco.

"Good job Draco, here's your money." Blaise said, looking at Hermione, and handing Draco thirty galleons. It took Hermione a second to realize what the dark haired boy had just said. She stepped away from Draco, and walked backwards from him.

"How could you use me like that?" she whispered.

"I didn't mean to. I really do like you, Hermione. Please..." he pleaded with her, but the first tear dropped.

"No, don't even try to make this better. There is nothing you can say that would make me feel any better about this, you used me and that's all there is about it." she said.

"Hermione...I..." he said, but she stopped him.

"No, _I hate you._" she said before running away from him. She ran to the one place where she could have alone. It was outside in the boat house, the water trickling through and out, the moonlight pouring on her face.

Draco walked slowly through the halls and decided he wanted a place to himself for the night. He walked to the entrance of the room of requirement, and walked past three times before a door appeared.

In the room, there was a bed, a small table, a window, a couch, and a fireplace. He walked over and opened the curtain, letting the moonlight spill into the room, illuminationg his blonde hair. He fell back onto the bed and lay there until his eyes drooped closed.

Hermione fell asleep, but soon felt someone carrying her up to the castle, but she kept her eyes closed. As soon as she was layed down, the person who had carried her in shook her shoulder roughly. She opened her eyes and saw a boy in front of her, but not just any boy.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione said in a sleepy voice. She looked up at him, and suddenly realized how cold she was. A violent shiver ripped through her spine, and Harry took off his sweater and wrapped it around her.

"I saw you go outside, and you never came back in, so I came and got you." he told her, and she smiled up at him.

"Thanks for your concern, but I should really go to my dorm and go to bed." she said and got up, beginning to walk away.

"I'll walk you there." he said, coming after her. They smiled at each other as he grabbed her hand. She said nothing, even though it didn't feel right to her. It did feel kind of nice, but not right, not how it was supposed to feel.

They arrived outside the dungeons, and looked at each other.

"Well, bye Harry, thank you." Hermione said. Harry looked at her for a minute, and then decided on something. Hermione saw something flash in his eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He snaked his arms to her neck and hugged her against his built frame. There was so much passion in their kiss, but both of them noticed it didn't feel right. They ignored it and pulled each other closer, if possible.

Harry pulled her over, so they could sit on the bench, and they continued kissing until they needed to break apart for air. Hermione was laying on top of Harry, who was laying on the bench, and he smiled up at her, going in for another kiss.

"Harry, I can't do this. You are one of my best friends, so close to being my brother, I just can't. It doesn't feel right." Hermione whispered, backing away.

"Hermione, I am in love with you. You are all I can think about, I swear, and I need you to live. Hermione, at least give it a try." Harry pleaded with her, and the sadness in his eyes almost made her give up, but she didn't.

"I just can't, goodnight." she said, kissing his cheek and leaving him there, a tear falling down his face. He wiped it away and walked slowly to Gryffindor tower.

Hermione walked through the common room, and sat on an armchair by the fire, pondering her memories. She thought about how she hadn't listened to music in a while. There weren't many CD players at Hogwarts, only old record players that hardly worked.

She hummed a song to herself and allowed her eyelids to droop down until she was in a deep sleep. Draco, on the other hand, sat in the middle of an empty corridor. He let his head drop into his hands and sat there until he was chilled to the bone.

The next day, both of the teens woke up in a place they shouldn't have woken up in. Hermione in an armchair, and Draco on a stone bench in the hallway. Draco saw Hermione at breakfast, Hermione who had her head on Ron's shoulder, looking at Draco with a deep passionate look of hate.

Draco decided she didn't care about him, so he would go back to hating her just like old times. He didn't like this decision, but it was his only choice. Hermione didn't like using Ron like this, to infuriate Malfoy, but she did sort of like Ron. As a brother, you know, but he just wouldn't get it. He thought they were in love, together forever, all that jazz.

Hermione would always love Ron and Harry, but as brothers, Harry being a brother whom she had kissed. She shook the thought from her head and walked out of the Great Hall into the library.


	13. Torn and Sewed Together

**AN: Well, this is still sixth year, I think almost all the rest of the story will be, so just assume it's sixth year until I say it's not. ** **Thanks to everyone who reviews this story, I couldn't finish it without you, you make me smile. Please take five seconds to review, good authors review everything they read. HBP spoilers...juss sayin'. Oh and I kind of hate this chapter, not really this chapter, but what happens in the beginning part, os if there are mistakes, I didn't enjoy re-reading it because it makes me mad. I think it is a good chapter though.**

*A month later*

Hermione spent every day after that in the library during free time. In lessons, she would pay attention as if nothing ever happened, but after her heart would ache in need of having Draco's arms wrapped around her. She wanted to look into his beautiful eyes so badly that she felt her heart splitting in half everytime she though about them.

Draco was focusing on his mission to kill the headmaster, and Hermione never knew about this, a plus that helps him more than he could imagine. He looked at his reflection in the mirrior, ghostly, bruises below his eyes, the gleam in his eye not present. He hated the 'new him' and wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible.

He walked into the hallway outside the bathroom, and collapsed onto the floor. He didn't bother trying to get up, he just lay there a tear falling down his face. He slowly slipped into sleep, something he hadn't been getting much of since he was given his mission.

Hermione sat in the empty classroom after class, but quickly walked out and almost tripped over a body. She examined this body a bit closer and realized it had bright blonde hair, and green on his robes. It was Draco. She tryed picking him up, and did with a lot of effort, and carried him to a bench.

She lay his head on her shoulder and waited for him to wake up. He didn't for the longest time, until about thirty minutes after he had been found. He lifted his head up and looked around. He fell back asleep in no time and Hermione finally realized what she was doing.

She was fraternizing with the enemy. She could not do this anymore, so she got up and ran, ran as far as she could. Convieniently, she was running in the direction of the Slytherin common room, and as soon as she got in, she saw one person there. The one person she didn't want to talk to. Well, this person was second in line for that spot.

"Hey, Granger, what's wrong?" Blaise asked her. She decided that Blaise wasn't the one who used her, he didn't directly hurt her.

"What's wrong? Hmm to start the boy I was in love with was using me." she said in an irritated voice, and sat down next to Blaise, sinking in the leather couch. They sat for a minute in silence, before Blaise spoke up.

"You can trust me Hermione, I won't hurt you like he did. I promise." Blaise told her. She smiled at him, and nodded her head.

"Yeah, it's just that I really did like him, but he went and threw my trust to the wind. I hate that part of him." Hermione told Blaise, who put his arm around Hermione and leaned in closer.

"I know how you feel, Hermione. I would never do that to someone I loved." he trailed off the sentence, and they looked into each other's eyes. Blaise moved in closer and pressed his lips to Hermione's. She pulled away and stood up, walking to her dorm with a tear falling down her face.

Draco stormed in the common room, and looked at Blaise.

"Why did you have to go and ruin this, Blaise, I loved you, you were my brother, and you ruined Hermione's and my relationship. How could you?" Draco shouted at Blaise. Blaise stood up the get level with Draco, but was pushed back down with a punch.

"I loved her. I still love her, but everything is ruined because of you. I would do anything to make her happy again, but she just won't listen." Draco said, punching Blaise many more times.

"Stop hitting me, and I will talk to her for you." Blaise told Draco.

"No, I will talk to her, you will stay away from her. You know good and well, I didn't take your stupid bet, so I don't even know why you would fake..." Draco said cutting off in realization.

"You like her too? Stay away from her. Tell her I didn't accept your bet." Draco yelled at Blaise with more punches.

"Why would I ruin what we have together, her and I already kissed." Blaise said with a Slytherin smirk. Draco stopped everything, he completely shut down.

"I know you didn't take the bet, but she thinks you did, and she lost all trust in you, but now she trusts me." Blaise told Draco, who still wasn't moving. Draco got up and walked away, he just walked away from this.

Pansy, however, heard everything that happened, and rushed up to her dorm. She grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her out despite their lack of clothes. Hermione in only a t-shirt, and Pansy only in short-shorts and a tank top. It was Friday night, everyone dressed in casual wear. Pansy pulled Hermione into an empty corridor.

"Hermione, I haven't the foggiest what is going on with you and Draco, but I overheard him and Blaise talking." Pansy told her. Hermione's eyes got wide.

"What did they say?" Hermione asked.

"Draco was yelling at Blaise, he said he never took the bet, and Blaise agreed, he just said that to get your trust away from Draco. Blaise said you and him kissed, and you trust him now, and not Draco. Draco still loves you, and he would do anything to make you better." Pansy told her.

Hermione was jumping inside. Draco never acepted the bet Blaise planned, and Draco still loves her. She had to go talk to him.

"Thank you so much Pansy, I owe you big time." Hermione said hugging Pansy, and running off toward the Slytherin common room. She ran to the boys dorm stairs and ran up. She recieved tons of weird looks, but she kept going up the stairs.

She entered the sixth years' dorm and searched for Draco. She found him, but he was alseep.

"Draco, wake up." she said shaking his shoulders. He sat up in a worry, and looked at her. She was beautiful, her hair fell in perfect ringlets, and there was a glow in her eyes that made him want to smile.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked her. She smiled at him before answering.

"Pansy overheard Blaise and your conversation in the common room a little while ago. She told me everything. Oh Draco, I love you!" Hermione shouted and hugged Draco. She pulled back and pressed her lips to his, a shock going through both their bodies. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Hermione, do you want to go with me to Hogsmead on Sunday?" he asked her. She smiled at him and nodded, unable to find any words. What would she wear?


	14. Shopping, Swimming, and Sleepovers

**AN: Thanks for reviews guys! I really don't know what to do for this chapter so I'm just gonna make it up as I go...yep hope you like it! I'm not sure if I will put the date in this chapter, but if it's not, it will definitely be in the next chapter :D**

Hermione woke up the next morning and woke Pansy up as soon as she was completely awake.

"What do you want?" the tired girl slurred. Hermione giggled at her and then asked her question.

"Well, you know how we can go to Hogsmeade any time we want during the weekends? I was wondering if you could come shopping with me today for my date tomorrow." Hermione told Pansy. Pansy took a minute to figue out what Hermione asked, and then nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go get breakfast first." Pansy said, and they walked down together.

"So, how much money do you have to spend on this trip?" Pansy asked Hermione while taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I am open to spending one-hundred galleons." Hermione told her.

"Good, that will be more than enough. Is it a formal date? Pansy asked her.

"Not ridiculously formal, but I would like to wear a dress and heels." Hermione informed her.

"I will also need my make-up and hair to be done, so if you could help, I could get Ginny or Luna to do my hair, they are both really good, as long as we can sneak them into the Slytherin dorms." Hermione told Pansy, who nodded.

"I never really talked to them, this could be a good time for some inter-house bonding." Pansy said with a smile. They finished up, and went to change. Hermione in dark jeans and a t-shirt with a snitch on it that Ginny had bought her. Pansy wore jeans and just a plain black t-shirt.

They walked to Hogsmeade in the crowd of people, and found a nice little dress shop. They walked in and found many shades of colors hanging off different racks. Greens, whites, blues, blacks, greys, reds, pinks, yellows, and oranges. Pansy told Hermione to stay put as she grabbed many dresses off the racks. Hermione tried on dresses with ruffles, dresses with sequins, dresses that were too low-cut, dresses that were long, dresses that were short, and many other kinds.

In the end, she decided to buy two dresses, one a plain white strapless with a black ribbon belt. the other was an emerald green strapless dress that brought out her eyes and her cheek bones. Pansy also bought a dress too, a strapless white dress that fluffed out on the bottom. All three dresses stopped at their knees, this helped with the semi-formal look.

Hermione was so excited for her date the next day, that when they got outside, she screamed, and then laughed at herself. She decided to wear the green dress on their date. They entered a make-up and hair shop, and bought many different products with their left over money.

When they got back, they each had five bags with them, and they put all their things away in the storage containers they bought. Hermione walked down to the common room, and saw Draco.

"Hermione, we have reservations for seven o'clock tomorrow at The Golden Snitch. It's a resteraunt that has been there since my parents came to Hogwarts. Can't wait." he told her, and she smiled, walking down to the Great Hall, where most were eating lunch. She saw Luna sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ginny, and she walked over to them.

"Hey you two, do you want to come over to my dorm tomorrow and help do my hair? I could really use your help." Hermione said with a chuckle, sitting down with them.

"Sure Mione." Ginny answered while Luna smiled at Hermione.

"Pansy will be there to do my make-up, which I hope there won't be much of, I hate it." Hermione laughed, and the three girls talked about what they would do with the Slytherin's hair.

"Hermione, who is your date with anyway?" Luna asked, and Hermione smiled at the thought of him.

"Draco." she said, and they all giggled. Ron and Harry glared at the three girls and went back to their waffles. Hermione took a sip of her water and then left for a walk. She ran into Draco in the hallway and they smiled at each other.

"Hello love, would you like to go swimming in the lake?" Draco asked her, and she nodded. They walked hand in hand back to the Slytherin common room, and they parted at the stairs. When they came back to each other, they grabbed each other's hand again, and walked down together.

Once by the lake, they sprawled their towels out, and looked at the people who also decided to go swimming on this fine day. Draco jumped in, and Hermione giggled at his reaction to the chilly water. She sat on the edge and carefully slipped into the lake with him, and smiled.

Hermione looked up in the sky and saw a few rainclouds coming in, but she didn't mind, the sun would stay out for a little longer. She hugged Draco and as soon as his guard was down, she shoved him under the water. He came back up spluttering through the water in his mouth.

"I'm gonna get you back, you know." he told her, and she laughed at him. He went under water, and she swam away, but he grabbed her ankle. He pulled her under water and hugged her until they floated to the surface.

"Hey Hermione, do you want a piggy back ride." Draco asked a brilliant idea coming to mind. She got up on his shoulders, and after they were like this for a while, he fell back and let go of her. He waited for her to come back up, and after she didn't for a good thirty seconds, he dived under and looked for her.

He felt someone climb on his back and push him down. When he came up he was laughing.

"Okay white flag! Peace!" he shouted through his laughter, and him and Hermione shook hands. They hugged as it begun raining, and looked at each other.

"Maybe we should go, it's been along day. We need to rest." Draco said as they got out of the lake that people were now beginning to leave. Most people were going inside but there were a few people under trees trying to wait out the rain and continue their swimming.

Hermione went to her dorm and changed, when she got out, she saw that Ginny and Luna were already there with Pansy. She smiled at them and sat on her bed putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"Why are you guys here, my date is tomorrow." she pointed out to them all.

"Yeah, Pansy invited us to sleep over for the night." Luna told Hermione.

"So, guys you knwo who I like, who do you all like?" Hermione asked the three girls.

"I like Theo." Pansy said with a smile, and the other rolled their eyes.

"I like Neville, but it might just be the nargles getting to me." said the blonde. Pansy was wide-eyed, and Hermione and Ginny smiled at Luna, who was in her own world.

"I like..." Ginny said, but no one could hear who she said.

"Pardon?" Pansy asked her, and Ginny's cheeks went red.

"I like Harry." she said louder and all the girls said 'Aww'. Ginny's cheeks were as red as cherries.

"Let's go get some food and bring it up here, I heard if you tickle the pear it let's you into the kitchens." Hermione told the three, and they were off. They all had similar pajamas. A tank top with boxer shorts, Hermione's were Glee, Pansy's were Superman, Luna's were Care Bears, and Ginny's were Mr. Potato head.

They snuck down to the portrait of the bowl of fruit and Luna reached out to tickle the pear, which giggled and the opened. Once they were safe and inside, they found a little elf.

"Could you bring us a few snacks and bottles of Butterbeer? Anything will do really but we are having a sleepover." Ginny asked the small elf.

"Yes madams, I shall get you snacks right away." the little elf scurried off and the girls stood looking around the kitchen. When the elf came back, she had a basket which was obviously full of snacks becuase it was very heavy.

The girls nearly ran back to the Slytherin dorms trying to avoid getting caught. They were laughing and giggling a whole lot, it was a miracle they weren't caught! Especially with all the guards around Hogwarts and the strictness of teachers.

Once they were back, they ate a couple of snacks and fell asleep with smiles on their faces, without a care in the world.


	15. Date

**AN: Hey all, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review, even if you are being constructive, no bashing, if you don't like my story, why have you stuck with it this long? I have plans up to chapter 19, but that is not where the story ends...hopefully. I currently have three songs stuck in my head:**

**-I Still Think by Darren Criss**

**-Status Quo from Starship **

**-Time Well Spent-Tom Felton**

**Those are three really good songs, and Darren Criss makes my heart go wee, like super wee. I hope you like this chapter, sorry for me clogging up the page with my author's note, so I guess I will stop now and let you read this lovely chapter. :)**

Luna was the first to rise, then Pansy, and the two of them woke the other two up. They were all excited for Hermione, she had her date today, and had a smile on her face the whole time they were eating their breakfast. Hermione literally skipped back to the dorm, where the girls almost had to tie her limbs to the chair, but they didn't.

"I don't want that much make-up." Hermione told Pansy, who was in front of Hermione, while the other two girls were in back trying to work out what to do with her hair. They had a container of Sleakeazy's hair gel, and were almost going to put it on her hair, when they decided to wet her hair first.

Once Pansy had Hermione's foundation done, which was _not _caked on for Hermione's happiness, they let Hermione up and walked down for lunch, Hermione had straight hair, which would be curled into ringlets later that day. They spent the day relaxing in the sun and at 5 o'clock, they started walking up to the once there, Pansy touched up her foundation.

The three girls worked through with the getting-ready process quickly, but very carefully. When they finished, it was 6:30, and Hermione still had to put on her dress and shoes. She was nervous about tripping in her shoes, but the girls told her if Draco really liked her, he wouldn't care if she tripped.

"But it's my first date." she said through the door, when she came out, she looked like Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of Love and Beauty. She was dressed in her green strapless dress, and her green three-inch heels. Pansy had tried talking her into getting the five-inch ones, but she disagreed.

Her make-up consisted of clear lipgloss, her eyeshadow started of black in the corner, and came out to a very light green, shade-by-shade. She wore no eye-liner, but a little of black mascara with green sparkles in it to make her eyes pop.

Her hair was curled, and then pinned to her head in different places. The front lay in small curls that were left to hang loose, and a headband with little flowers and emerald leaves on it. The girls smiled at how beautiful she was, and it made Hermione blush. Her skin was a nice tanned color, not too dark, not too light. It was a kind of tan you got from spending the day at the beach.

The girls put on their dresses, they were going out together, and they were going to walk Hermione to the resteraunt. Hermione tripped over one of the stairs to get to the main hallway. Ginny caught her before she could fall flat on her face. She laughed, and shrugged it off. Once they were in the village, they were all looking around for the resteraunt.

When they were about half-way through the village, they saw the golden sign illuminating the people walking through the path of it's beams. Hermione smiled as she parted with her friends, and she walked into the resteraunt. There was definitely a theme with the color gold, and a bit with quidditch.

A small snitch came up to her, and waved one of it's wings, as if telling her to follow it. She looked around, and then walked behind it. Once it stopped, she saw the table with Draco sitting at it. He stood up and pulled her chair out. She smiled and looked at his clothes. He was wearing a black suit, but instead of a plain white shirt underneath, it was a plaid black and white button-up. He wore no tie, which made Hermione feel better, she wasn't dressed completely formal, and neither was he.

"Hermione, you look gorgeous. Simply amazing. And your eyes..." he trailed off from his sentence. She blushed, and smiled.

"You look very handsome, your eyes are beautiful, Draco, and very nice light shade of blue." Hermioen told him, and he smiled, a kind of triumphant smile. A small snitch came by their table and floated in the air.

"I will have roast beef with mashed potatoes and gravy. For my drink, can I please have a glass of Butterbeer?" Hermione asked the snitch. Draco smiled at her, and contemplated his own order.

"I will have roasted chicken with fried potatoes. May I also have a glass of Butterbeer too please?" Draco asked the snitch and as soon as they were done, it zoomed away.

"Well, that was...interesting." Draco stated, and Hermione giggled. There was silence for a second.

"So, how are things going with you?" Hermione asked Draco, and he smiled at her attempt in conversation.

"Fine, and you?" he lied. He had the lives of his parents on the line, and himself.

"I'm absolutely peachy." she said,and he raised an eyebrow. They laughed at each other, and their food came into view. It was set on their table and the snitch flew away once again. Draco picked up his fork and knife, and cut open his chicken.

"Smells good." Hermione said, cutting open her roast beef. She cut it into bite-size pieces, and put one into her mouth. Draco was doing the same with his chicken. Draco took a bite, and it burnt his throat, so he took a rather large sip of Butterbeer. Hermione giggled at him, and he smirked at her.

"This feels different. I remember, how we used to loath each other, and now we are sitting here on a date." Hermione said.

"But remember, I never really hated you, I only hated you for making me feel helpless, you made me love you, and I thought I would never get to have you as a girlfriend." he told her, making her smile at him, and his lovesick puppy-dog eyes. They continued eating, and the song Jealousy came on, and Hermione smiled.

She knew how being jealous could hurt so bad.

_I hate where I'm at, acting crazy like that._

_I know that I've been wrong, it's something I've been working on._

_And I don't know what to do, it's changing me it's killing you._

"Why would they play muggle music in a wizard resteraunt?" Hermione asked Draco, who smiled at her question.

"Because music is music, if it is good, there is no such thing as muggle music and wizard music." Draco explained.

"So you're saying this is good?" Hermione asked him.

"Very good, not like the other useless music that comes on these days. He actually sapeaks through his music." Draco said. Once they were done eating, Draco and Hermione left money, and a very nice tip, and walked over to Madam Puddifoots to get a cup of coffee on the go.

They sipped slowly, and when they were back at Hogwarts, Draco threw his and Hermione's cups out. He got down on one knee, and took out a ring.

"Hermione, I promise we will make it through any struggles that come our way. This ring is symbolizing that I will keep this promise." Draco said, and Hermione leaned down and kissed him. She wasn't so sure, she didn't really want to get hurt. She shook her head, and started backing up.

**AN: Cliff hanger, I know, I'm evil. Oh well, I am already working on the next chapter so I guess it isn't that bad. The song is not mine, it is Jealousy by Darren Criss. Remember, 'We don't wanna be sued." that is also by Starkid. :D**


	16. Truth

**AN: Chapter 16. Jealousy is now stuck in my head...yeah. Still sixth year. I think, until around chapter 20(ish) it will change to seventh...that sounds about right. Anyone know Hannah by Freelance Whales? Yep, that song too :D**

Hermione ran through the halls of Hogwarts, and searched for someone, anyone who could possibly help her with this situation. She was afraid to fall in love, she was afraid she would get hurt, and she needed someone to talk to.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" she nearly shouted as her friend came around the corner. He nodded and they sat on the bench.

"Hermione, you look great." Harry told her, and she nodded in thanks.

"Draco just gave me a promise ring, but I'm afraid." she told her friend.

"Why are you afraid? Do you think he will hurt you." Harry asked.

"Not physically, I just feel like my heart will be broken." Hermione told him. He looked at her for a second.

"If Draco loves you enough to give you a promise ring, he will do his best not to break your heart." he said.

"But, I am afraid." Hermione said, a tear fell out of her eye.

"Love is about taking risks." Harry told her, and she looked at him, and hugged him.

"Harry, I miss you." she cried into his shirt.

"I've been here this whole time." he said, confused.

"No, not like that. Remember before first year, we said we would always stay friends and never forget each other no matter what? I feel like that is happening." she said, and Harry felt something pulling at his chest. Like he wanted to cry too.

"I do remember that. Hermione, I feel like you and me are related, how we can tell each other anything and not be scared of what the other thinks." Harry told her, and a tear fell out of his eye, but he wiped it away before anyone could see it.

"Harry, I'm just so nervous, Draco has been changing so much lately. He has been getting less sleep, and he seems troubled. He just won't tell me why." Hermione said.

"He will tell you if it is important, and when the time is right." Harry told her. She smiled at him

"So how was your date?" Harry asked her.

"I had a great time." Hermione said, and then something dawned on her. "Harry, who do you like?" Hermione asked, trying to be her cunning Slytherin self.

"Umm...I kind of like... Ginny, why?" he asked her, after saying his crush's name in a shy voice. Perfect.

"You should ask her to go to the resteraunt. It's called the Golden Snitch, it is a really nice place." she told him, smiling to herself. She was glad she could help out her friend.

"What if she says no?" he asked her. She smirked, just like a Slytherin.

"I don't think she will." Hermione said in a know all voice. He nodded.

"Okay, I think I will do that then." Harry said. Hermione smiled and told Harry goodbye. She walked to the common room, but as soon as she got there, she realized something. Hary wasn't walking towards the Gryffindor towers.

She started running, despite the fact that she was wearing a dress, once she got to the big doors of the hospital wing, she opened them.

"What happened?" she asked the group of teachers and Harry. Dumbledore, Mcgonnagal, Snape, and Slughorn were all around the bed, which Ron was laying down in.

"Is he okay?" she asked them.

"Another attack." Dumbledore said. He walked out, and as he passed Snape, he whispered something that only those two heard.

"Severus, remember our promise." and as he said that, Snape nodded, and they departed, leaving Harry and Hermione.

"Bye, I really need to go find Draco." Hermione whispered, and walked out of the hospital wing. She paced through many hallways, and when she passed Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, she heard something.

It sounded like someone was in pain, so she got closer to the door, and listened.

"I just can't do it." she heard someone whisper. The voice was his, one she couldn't miss anywhere. She opened the door quietly, and walked in the bathroom. When she got next to Draco, who was supporting himself on the sink, she whispered.

"It's okay Draco. What happened?" she asked him. He whipped his head up and looked relieved that it was just her. He shook his head.

"I can't tell you, I can't tell anyone what is wrong." he said, in a deep voice. He sniffled and looked in the mirror.

"You can tell me anything, no matter how much you think you can't, just know you can." she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He shuddered at her warm touch, and looked into her eyes.

"Okay, but you will have to swear not to tell anyone until I get this whole mess solved." he told her, and she nodded.

"I promise." she said, and he took her hands.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me. My father is a death eater, he never wanted to be. My aunt Bellatrix tried to drag my mother in it, but he woldn't allow it, so he took her place. Voldemort knows I was born and he said I will serve him once I grow up, and I guess he gave me a mission for training. My mission is to kill Dumbledore. I don't want to, I swear." he said, and Hermione was speechless.

She looked at Draco and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. They stayed hugging until Hermione decided it was time for them to go back to the common room. The walk there was dead silent, but the couple held each other's hands.

**AN: Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed... eh.**


	17. Promises

**AN: Hannah by Freelance Whales, good song that gets stuck in your head really easily. I hope you like this chapter! Also, Your body is a wonderland by John Mayer, Darren Criss should cover that song... yep :D**

Once they got to the common room, which was completely empty, they sat on the couch together. For a while, it was completely silent, they both stared at the fire. But after a long wait, Hermione said something.

"You need some way to get out of this." Hermione whispered to the blond. His eyes flashed over to look at her face, and he frowned.

"There is no way to get out of it." he whispered and, Hermione let tears fall out of her eyes.

"Talk to Dumbledore about it, he might be able to help you." Hermione told him, grabbing his hand. He shook his head.

"That wouldn't help me get anywhere from this point, I'm stuck here forever." he told her.

"But he might be able to protect your family. He could do something about it." Hermione said, and Draco squeezed her hand.

"I'll try to talk to him, but no promises. You have to promise you won't tell anyone about this until things start getting better, unless it is a life or death situation." Draco said, and Hermione nodded. Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest, and he could hear her breath getting heavier.

He didn't want to go to sleep, he was afraid something would happen, so he stayed awake. He watched Hermione as she slept soundly, and he wrapped his arms around her as if she was going to disappear any second.

In a little while, her eyes opened and she smiled at Draco. He tried to smile, but he was so tired it was almost impossible. The couple walked to the Great Hall and ate a little, then walked out by the lake. It was getting colder outside, they could both feel it.

Hermione decided it was a good time to get started on her transfiguration essay that Professor McGonagall assigned a few days ago in class. Her and Draco headed off to the library and found a quiet table near the back. Hermione pulled three books on the topic, 'Why is it important to keep you wrist stiff while performing certain spells, and how does this affect the ending product?', and sat at the table with Draco, who's eyelids were drooping.

"You can rest, I'll wake you once I'm done." Hermione whispered. He nodded, and let his head rest on the table. Hermione spent a long time working on her essay, and three hours later, she was done with the whole thing, revision and all. She pushed on Draco's shoulder and he looked at her.

"Five more minutes?" he asked her, and she shook her head.

"It's time for dinner. Come one Draco." Hermione said, and he stood up, his eyes looking a bit brighter. They walked to the hall together and sat at their table, Draco still looking a bit sad, but refreshed from his nap. Hermione had steak and kidney pie, while Draco had chicken with fried potatoes.

They ate slowly, but once they were finished, they walked into an empty hallway, and Hermione looked at Draco. They sat on a nearby bench, and looked out the stained glass window.

"Draco, you need help. I see your eyes get darker and emptier day by day, and I hate it. It kills me, and it seems to be killing you too. Please, for me, just ask for help. Ask Dumbledore, I want the old Draco back, not this empty shell." Hermione whispered, grabbing Draco's hand.

"Okay, I will, I don't want to see you unhappy." he told her looking at the ground. It begun heavily raining. Hermione smiled, got up, and motioned for Draco to follow. He got up and followed her. Once they were out in the rain, Hermione grabbed Draco's hands and they started swaying back and forth.

Draco rested his head on Hermione's head and she rested her head on his chest. She smiled as they danced around, and soon, Hermione was shivering, so her and Draco walked inside. She smiled as she walked up to her dorm, and he walked to his.

Hermione got into the shower, letting the hot water soothe her muscles, and open her pores. Once she finished showering, she walked to the mirror, where other girls were fixing their hair. Hermione put her's up into a ponytail, and washed her face.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?" she heard her friend ask.

"Nothing really, just getting ready for bed, I have a potions test tomorrow, and I need my rest." Hermione said.

"What's up with you Pans?" Hermione asked, and Pansy smiled.

"I asked Harry out. He said yes." she squealed. Hermione smiled, but then a thought hit her. What about Ginny? What happened to that?

"That's nice. I'm happy for you." Hermione said, and then Pansy left to her bed, Hermione thought about Ginny, and then she went to bed trying to focus on the test tomorrow.

Hermione woke up, and looked out her window. It was a dark cloudy day. No rain... yet. She walked to her wardrobe and grabbed her uniform out of it, putting it on quickly. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Once in the Great Hall, she had a piece of toast and a glass of milk.

She walked down into the potions classroom, and noticed it looked empty, with only three other students in the room. Early. When the other students started coming, she saw Snape walk in the room, and close the door.

Where was Draco? She looked around, this class was with Gryffindors too, so where were Harry and Ron. She pushed this thought aside and thought about the test Snape put on the table for her.

**AN: Well, sorry this seems short, but next chapter is going to end up being longer, this was just the place I decided to break it because I want everything in the next chapter to be together. Thanks!**


	18. Protection

**AN: Hello again everyone! I would like to take a second to thank everyone who reviews my stories, you guys keep me writing. I'm glad you guys like this story, despite how cliche the idea is. Thank you all!**

Hermione looked at the paper in front of her, picking up her quill.

_Why is it necessary to add in beetwood _after_ stirring three times clockwise in a Calming Draught? Discuss._

Hermione got halfway through her essay when she heard the door open and someone walk up to Professor Snape.

"Miss Granger, your presence is requested in the headmaster's office." Snape's voice echoed in her ears. Why would the headmaster need her? She looked up and saw Draco waiting for her, and she got up. They walked out of the classroom after Hermione handed what she got done of the test to Snape.

The walk was quiet, and suddenly, realization dawned on her. Draco went to see Dumbledore. Once Hermione and Draco were in his office, he asked them to sit down.

"Draco has come to me, for a subject I'm sure you already know of. He has asked for protection. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were asked to come here too, as you can tell. He has asked for a place where things are safe, where he won't die and he knows you are safe." Dumbledore mused.

"I have a place you could go, but there are many people already hiding there. Hermione do you know where I may be talking about?" the headmaster asked.

"Grimmauld Place." she stated, not asking, yet not saying it in a sure tone either. He nodded and smiled at the bright young girl.

"Yes, Grimmauld Place. The Weasleys are hiding there already, as well as Tonks and Lupin. Would you like to go here with Mr. Malfoy and his family? Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley have already agreed to go, knowing it is safe here." he told her. She thought about it.

"Yes, I will go with them. But when are we going?" she asked, and Draco looked at her.

"Tonight," Draco whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, " We won't go to any classes today, instead we will take the day to pack. All teachers have been notified." he said, and Hermione frowned.

"I won't get to finish my quiz?" Hermione asked, worried, and the others chuckled.

"I'm afraid school work will be set aside, though I'm sure if you ask teachers, they will give you a list of things to study. You needn't worry about it though." Dumbledore told her. She smiled, and they were dismissed.

"Meet back here at 7:00, try not to be late." the headmaster told them. It was time for lunch, so the group walked down to the Great Hall, and ate, leaving to do their packing. Hermione packed every single item she had at Hogwarts into her trunk. She walked down to the classrooms, and first into the potions classroom.

"What would you like, Miss Granger?" Snape asked her, had it been Harry or Ron, he would have told them to leave.

"Could you please tell me what we will be studying for the rest of the year, I might have nothing to do at some point, so I would like to use my time wisely." she said, and he took out his quill, and a piece of parchment with the course plan written on it. He wrote page numbers and ingredients on it.

"Thank you professor." she said and with an awkward wave she left his classroom. She walked to the rest of her classes, and finally ended up in the transfiguration class.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked her, and she walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Could you give me a rough list of things we will study the rest of the year?" she asked, and McGonagall looked at her, with half of a smile on her face. She took out parchment and wrote many things on it, handing it to the young girl.

Hermions smiled, and walked out of the class, to see that it was 6:45, almost time for her to leave. She went to eat dinner, and then walked back up to her dorm. She grabbed her trunk and walked to the headmaster's office, being the first one there, so she waited for the others. Harry arrived, then Ron, then Draco.

"Okay children, please step into the fireplace, and to Grimmauld Place you shall go." Dumbledore said handing them floo powder. They threw it to the ground, and the were flown away from Hogwarts into the quiet house that was Grimmauld Place.

"This feels wrong." Hermione said.

"Yeah, sort of feels like we should be in school, like we might get into trouble for not being there." Harry said, agreeing with his friend. They were warmly welcomed, all except Draco, of course. His parents hadn't arrived yet, and their arrival was not anticipated.

"Okay, Hermione, you can go sleep in the third room to your left on the second landing, Harry and Ron, you will sleep in then fourth to your right on the third landing and Draco you can go into the second to your left on the second landing." Mrs. Weasley told them, letting them go unpack.

Hermione put her clothes into the dresser, and her papers and school supplies on the desk. She decided now was a good time to wash up and then go to sleep.


	19. Cozy

**AN: Chapter 19, yay! Here it is everyone, to all of you who have reviewed! I just realized I haven't done journal entries for a while, so I might bring those badk this chapter, and those of you who don't already know, I'm winging this whole story, that's why I said might.**

Hermione awoke not to the morning light, there was no window in her room, but to the sound of someone coming through the door downstairs. She got up, changed, and went out onto the landing. Once she arrived, all them members of the household were gathered in the foyer.

She looked into the middle of the crowd and saw Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy standing greeting their son whom they haven't seen since the beginning of the year. Hermione walked slowly down the stairs and through the crowd of people. Draco saw her and smiled. The crowd scattered about the house, going back to usual routine: Mrs. Weasley cleaning anything she could find, Ron and Harry talking about quidditch, Ginny putting posters of Wizard bands up in her room, Mr. Weasley was at work along with Percy, Bill, Fred, and George.

That left Hermione standing in the room with the Malfoys.

"Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend, Hermione." Draco told his parents, his voice shaking. He put his arm around Hermione, almost protectively. His dad grimaced, he was familiar with the girl, he knew her blood-status, but he kept quiet. His son obviously liked her for some reason, and he guessed he would respect that. Narcissa smiled, and went to hug Hermione.

"Welcome to the family, Hermione." Draco blushed, and looked at his feet.

"Mum, we aren't married." he threw the point out there while his mother hugged his girlfriend, who was rather pleased with his parents reaction to her.

"But she is still a part of this family, you love her. Oh, Hermione dear, I love your hair, how do you manage to get the curls so nice and neat?" Narcissa asked, and the girls chattered away.

Draco looked at his dad, who nodded, which Draco guessed was his approval, and he nodded back, looking at his mother and girlfriend. They were both smiling and happy, so he smiled.

"I'll just be in my room, I still need to unpack." Draco told them and went upstairs.

"Hello Miss Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you once more." Lucius said, holding his hand out. Hermione cautiously shook it and returned to her talk with Mrs. Malfoy. Lucis went up to his room, which was on the fourth landing, how this house had so many floors he had no idea.

"Renovating." was simply Mrs. Weasley's answer. Over the school year, they had added two floors to the house, and more rooms, as a lot would be staying here.

It was lunch time, so they all went into the dining room and ate their food gratefully. Once they finished, all were headed off towards their rooms. The children had yet to unpack most of their belongings.

Hermione was in her room rifling through her trunk as she came across a black leather-bound book. Her journal. She would need to update it as soon as she had a minute to write. She was getting stuffy, but there was no window to open in her room, so she just let the fact go.

Her clothes went into her closet, though it wasn't big, it fit the clothes she had with her, not many because Hogwarts students were supposed to wear uniforms during the school day, and after she would just change into pajamas. She only had clothes for the weekends, so she would have to go shopping.

Her bookshelf was fuller than her closet was, which made her smile, and the desk was littered with the lists from her teachers and her school books. She made her bed with the purple comforter set Mrs. Weasley had picked out for her as soon as she got the notice the kids were coming.

Hermione sat in her room, which was a little cold because it was extremely warm outside for April, so naturally they had the air conditioner on. She sat on top of the blankets with her shoes still on, so she kicked them off and put on slippers. She took out a quill and her journal, updating it. Before she wrote anything, she quickly read her last entry in it.

_I think I kind of have a date with Draco. Wow. I would have never guessed this in a million years. I am too excited to write, so I shall be off to dream my life away._

She had definitely come a long way. She noticed she hadn't written a date for this entry, but it happened sometime in the spring. It had only been a couple of weeks since then, but Hermione was a much stronger person now than she was then.

_April 22, 1997,_

_I am now staying at Grimmauld Place. We are all safe for now, Draco was given a task by Lord Voldemort to kill Dumbledore, but he went to that very man for help. Dumbledore put us in Grimmauld Place with the Weasleys, and now the Malfoys are all here. It was renevated during the school year, so now there are two whole new floors, and most of us have our own rooms. I like mine, it's nice and cozy, but freezing though. I would rather be frozen than suffer from the dreaded heat outside though, so I suppose all is well. It's almost too nice, so I am cautiously awaiting for something to happen. I have been listening to music a lot since I got here, blasting it out of my speakers while unpacking, but now that process is done, so I have nothing to do besides write. Then again, I think I will leave you for now and go study._

_Hermione Granger._

Draco looked around his room for something to do, his room was almost too organized. He looked at his bookshelf and saw a book that he hadn't seen in a while. He opened to the last page he used.

_March 22,1996_

_Merlin, so to start things off I love Hermione freaking Granger. Yeah the one who is almost constantly guarded by the Gryffindorks. She told me she would 'Give me a chance' and it upset me, though I should have said yes. Pansy seems like she is falling for the Gryffindor who lived. The whole world has gone topsy turvy. What do you do though? Nothing, because there really isn't anything to do. I am scared, terrified, Voldemort is going to end up killing me one day. Or my mum, which I hope he decides to kill me because I don't want mum to suffer for me. Goodnight, because I certainly won't be having one of those._

_Draco Malfoy_

Well, Pansy was now with the beloved boy who lived, and he was with Hermione, so things were getting better. But things always had to get worse before they could get better. He was waiting for something bad to happen, but it didn't. It was seemingly too perfect here. He has been getting a little more sleep, but now, sleep shouldn't be a problem anymore. He took out his quill and began to rattle off everything on his mind onto the paper.

_April 22, 1997_

_Things have been progressively getting better since the last time I wrote. Hermione and me are going strong, which is great, and Pansy is dating Potter. I think I just gagged, but I'm still okay. We are at a secret hiding place called Grimmauld Place, and I have my own room, so privacy isn't a problem, I can write in this journal all I want without being distracted or made fun of. My room is pretty nice, not empty, but not too full. I like the comforter, it's nice and soft. I have a nice closet that fits my clothes, though I don't have many with me, but I also have a desk where I can write and read, though I prefer reading on my bed for some reason. I have absolutely nothing to do right now other than write so I will continue to ramble on about life over all. Blaise tried to steal my girl, but I guess we're okay now, he's the one who brought me and her closer. I desperately need to go to Diagon Alley, so I will ask when the next trip for that will be. I think I shall stop writing now, and maybe try sleeping after all those months, but I can wait until tonight if I have to._

_Draco Malfoy_

They finished with their journals, and Hermione was reading through her books for the umpteenth time since they got bought them at the beginning of the school year. Things here were going rather well, so both of the Slytherins lay down for a short nap after the previous stressful day.

**AN: I did manage to get in a journal entry, I hope you all liked this chapter, if so, it's wouldn't hurt to tell me ;)**


	20. Twists and Turns

**AN: Thanks for sticking with me guys! Here's to chapter 20! Maybe I can manage to get about five more after this, but, hey, nothing's set in stone so more or less.**

When Mr. Weasley and Bill came home, Molly set up the table for dinner. Even though Fred and George stayed above their shop, they would be joining their family and friends for dinner this evening. Hermione was in the kitchen pulling out plates for each person, and putting them in a pile which Ron would take to his mother and she would put on the table.

Before dinner started, Hermione went to wash her hands and she looked in the mirror. Her hair was extremely messy from her one hour nap she took after studying. She brushed through it and walked down to the dining room.

Dinner went by and the kids went up to the attic, and sat in a circle.

"So, you guys wanna play truth or dare?" Ron asked the group. They all agreed, thinking about how there was nothing else to do, and looked expectantly at Ron.

"Okay, Ginny, truth or dare?" he asked his sister.

"Dare." she told him.

"Make up a song with your name in it." Ron said with a smirk. They would have to start off easy.

"You're tall and fun and pretty, you're really really skinny, Ginny. You're the Mickey to my Minnie, you're the Tigger to my Winnie, Ginny. Wanna take you to the city, gonna take you out to dinny, Ginny. You're cuter than a guinie pig, gonna take you up to Winnipeg, THAT'S IN CANADA!" she sung, making the others stare at her and laugh.

"Okay, Harry, truth or dare?" she asked the boy across from her.

"Dare." he said smiling.

"I dare you to switch your shirt with Draco's." she said, while Hermione, Fred, and George cat-called at them when they took their shirts off.

Draco's shirt was huge on Harry and Harry's shirt was tight fitting on Draco, so naturally Draco looked nicer.

"So, Hermione, truth or dare?" Harry asked her.

"Dare." she said, looking a bit nervous.

"I dare you to kiss every guy in this room and say who's the worst and who's the best." he told her with a smile. She reluctantly got up and kissed the boys. First it was Ron. The kiss was sloppy and hard, so she pulled back, and kissed George. He kissed neater but it was still a little hard, as he was pushing up against her. She kissed Fred and his kiss was nice, soft and sweet. She pulled back and kissed Harry, who was a really nice kisser.

They kissed for a fraction of a second too long, so Hermione hurriedly went to kiss Draco. She kissed him and their arms entwined both with a smile on their face, and kissing until the other were yelling at them to get a room.

"Okay, I don't want anyone's feelings to be hurt. I think the worst was Ron, and the best was Draco." she said, blushing.

"Okay, Fred, truth or dare?" she asked, and he picked dare.

"I'm going to kick it up a knotch and say you have to let us all do your make-up, and then you have to walk downstairs strutting as if you were a fashion model." and so they did, the game continued like this for the rest of the night until they went to sleep.

Hermione was in her bedroom, and she was restless. She got up and walked to Harry's room, who was pacing back and forth. She closed the door as she entered, and walked over to him.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" she said, and he looked at her and grabbed her face. He pressed his lips to hers and she pulled his waist closer so they weren't standing so far apart. His hands were in her hair, and her's were on his waist. Hermione pulled Harry's face closer, as if it were possible and kept one hand on the back of his head.

Her other hand was roaming his chest, and her hand made it's way up his shirt. He pulled away.

"Hermione, I can't do this." he told her, she was kissing his neck, and he groaned.

"Why not?" she said, her whisper sending chills through his spine.

"You have a boyfriend, remember? I have a girlfriend." he said, pushing her away. She looked up guilt all over her face, she opened the door, and walked out. She went to her room and shoved her face into her pillow.

She let tears run down her face and walked to her bathroom. She closed the door and locked it, undressing and getting into the shower. She showered until the water ran cold and then she got out, staying in her towel and sitting on her bed. Draco came in and sat next to her, kissing her forehead goodnight, before hugging her then leaving.

Hermione smiled, but then it quickly disappeared, and she lay down. She stared at her ceiling for hours crying, and then finally, she fell asleep. She was sleeping until Ginny came into her room and woke her up at noon.

"Hermione, you need to wake up and get some food. Why are your eyes red?" Ginny asked her. She shook her head and started crying.

"Hermione, talk to me." the redhead said, closing the door behind her.

"I kissed Harry yesterday." Hermione told Ginny, crying into her pillow. Ginn'y eyes went wide, and she stared at the purple walls in Hermione's room.

"What did he say?" Ginny catiously asked. Hermione looked up and sniffled, grabbing a tissue.

"He told me it was wrong, that we are both dating someone." Hermione said, before she realized Ginny didn't know he was going out with Pansy.

"Who is he dating?" Ginny asked, looking at Hermione.

"Umm... Pansy." Hermione whispered.

"She knew I liked him. She knew but she is dating him anyway." Ginny said, looking down.

"She didn't want to hurt you on purpose. She really liked him. Do you still like Harry a lot?" Hemrione asked, putting her arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"I'm not so sure, there is a boy..." Ginny started and Hermione chuckled.

"Who?" Hermione said as Ginny giggled.

"Blaise Zabini. Do you know him?" Ginny asked her, and she smiled. Maybe things would work out. Hermione and Ginny walked down to the table for lunch, and Mrs. Weasley announced that they would be going shopping.

"We will need some type of disguise. Are you all okay with polyjuice potion?" she asked, wanting to have their permission before giving it to them. They all nodded, and got ready for their trip. They took the floo network to Diagon Alley, and set off.

"Meet back here at three o'clock!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, so all would hear. The boys all flocked off together, and the girls the same. The adults just sat and had tea talking with each other. Hermione ended up buying a lot more than she planned.

Hermione got a couple of dresses, books, jeans, shorts, t-shirts, and all sorts of other things. Soon the sun started to go down from it's high point in the sky, so Hermione and Ginny met back with Harry, Ron, and Draco to walk back to Mrs. and Mr. Weasley.

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, I just needed to update again before I take a short break. I need to start conditioning for soccer, I need to finish up my summer reading and math packet, and there is just a lot to do, but I will get the next chapter up before school definitely. As for Ginny, the StarKid song is not mine :D I had to, sorry ;) Next chapter will be up soon! Sorry for any mistakes...**


	21. Anger

**AN: As you may know, this story is a write-as-I-go kind of thing, so I am still having an argument in my head whether I should have Hermione tell Draco about the kiss or not... oh well, we shall see.**

They got back just as the rest of the polyjuice wore off, and they put the rest in a cabinet, in case it was needed. They went to their respective rooms, and begun to put their things away. They would have nothing to do the rest of that day, so Hermione decided to color-code her closet, and then organize her new jewelry and make-up.

She rarely used make-up, but she figured she would get a bit so she could experiment with new looks, seeing as she would definitely have time. Mrs. Weasley decided to add a bathroom in Hermione's and Ginny's rooms, they were girls and they would take longer showers and she didn't want any reasons for fighting in this house.

Ever since Mr. an Mrs. Malfoy arrived, she had seen very little of them, though they didn't like her or the Weasleys, or Harry for that matter, they could at least talk with them and try being civil rather than just ignoring them all together. You would think, but they just stayed in their room until meal times.

Hermione dusted off her bookshelves, which were not nearly as empty as before, now that she had bought several more from Flourish and Blotts, and her desk was fully stocked too. She felt that she could finally call this place home. She was currently wearing her green t-shirt, and grey sweat pants that were capris, so they only went to her ankles, and her black slippers.

In Draco's room, things were not nearly as organized as in Hermione's. He had papers scattered over his desk, there were books on the bookshelf, but they were not as neat as Hermione's. His bed was not made, his closet was an utter mess, and he had dirty clothes laying about the floor.

Hermione walked into his room with wide eyes. He smiled at her expression as her eyes took in the mess around her.

"Was there a tornado in here?" she asked with a smile. He frowned, though it was only fake, and looked at her.

"Can we talk?" she asked him. He nodded, curious and pulled her by her waist to sit on his bed.

"I need to tell you something, and you might get mad, but I swear, I didn't do it to hurt you, it just happened and it's over." Hermione said, and Draco felt fear growing in his stomach.

"Go ahead." he told her, and her feet suddenly became very interesting.

"I kissed Harry. I didn't want to, it just happened, but we stopped and I had to tell you to get it off my chest. I'm so sorry Draco, I promise it will never happen again." she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You kissed him." Draco growled, you could easily hear the hurt in his voice, and his eyes looked as if they were getting a little watery too, but it disapeared and turned into hate. Hermione got off the bed and backed up away from him.

"Draco, I'm so sorry." Hermione said, tears gliding down her face.

"You think sorry will fix the fact that you kissed him while you _were_ dating me?" he asked her, and she noticed the emphasis on the word 'were'.

"I didn't think it would be that big a deal, people make mistakes, no one is perfect, and that was me being imperfect. I though you would be okay with it. I promise it will never happen again, it was a stupid mistake." the brunette said.

"You're right, it will never happen again, I can't do this," he said, motioning to the two of them, "If you are just going to go behind my back and kiss every boy you know." Draco growled, looking down, his fists clenched.

"Draco, stop, you're being melodramatic. This isn't nearly as bad as it seems." Hermione told him, grabbing his arm. He yanked it out of her grip, and stepped away.

"Give me a while, go. Now." he said, willing her to go out of his room before he did something he would regret. Hermione went to her room and bawled her eyes out into her pillow. She cryed until there were no tears left to shed. She sat up, hugging her now wet pillow, and looked at the back of her door. It was plain white, boring.

She put her pillow back to it's regular spot and lay down, going to sleep. Draco on the other hand was pacing around his room, hitting his head against the wall, kicking his bed, throwing pillows around the room, and doing anything to get his anger out.

He wasn't angry with Hermione, no he was angry with himself for being such an idiot. How could he yell at the most precious thing in his life, the light, the thing he got up for each morning. He hated himself for it, and he could never get over it. Not even if she forgave him.

He would apologize, first thing tomorrow, and treat her like a princess no matter what her response was. If she was sane, she would push him out of her life, but in an idealistic world, she would welcome him back in as if there were never any pain. As if. But Draco would never forget what he did to her.

He sat on his bed, and continued to think to himself for the next hour, then finally fell asleep. Both of them were laying down in deep sleeps, wishing this day had never happened.

Mrs. Weasley floated through the kitchen preparing for breakfast and Mrs. Malfoy looking around.

"You're sure there isn't anything I can do to help, dear?" the blonde witch asked. Mrs. Weasley chuckled to herself as the smell of waffles wafted through the air, pulling most of the children from their bedrooms downstairs with grumbling stomachs.

"Sorry, all, you will have to wait five more minutes until breakfast is ready. If the other two aren't down in fifteen minutes, I will send one of you up to get them." Mrs. Weasley told the children, who were aching from hunger.

Draco got out of his bed, and walked to Hermione's room and knocked on the door. He heard a soft thud on the floor before footsteps approached him. The white door opened, revealing a red-eyed Hermione. She made to slam the door in his face, but he put his foot in the frame so the door would stop.

"Can we talk?" he asked her, and she walked to her bed.

"You can, but that doesn't mean I will listen. Or answer." she said, her nose up in the air. Draco stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, and sat in the chair next to her desk. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm very much aware sorry doesn't always help, I know. But I truly am, and I never meant to hurt you. I could tell you the reason I did it, but I don't want to scare you. I was having an extremely bad day, and people make mistakes, yesterday was my mistake. Those were your words." he said, adding a half-hearted smirk at the end.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked away, but Draco pulled her chin so their eyes met.

"I love you, and that will never change, don't you worry about it for one minute. No matter what your response to this is, I will love you more than my own life, and never stop, no matter what you see, don't let anything or anyone tell you different." he told her, and saw her eyes watering.

"Draco, you said you didn't want to tell me why you did that, you can tell me. I want to know what could possibly make you so angry." Hermione whispered, grabbing his hand and loking into his eyes.

"Voldemort. When he's mad, I feel as if I can feel it too, and it's not too fun. Sometimes I see flashes of things he sees." Draco muttered, and Hermione's eyes went wide. She nodded and put a fake smile on her face, pulling him up as they walked downstairs for breakfast.

Everyone noticed how oddly cheery they looked, and thought it was a bit weird. They ate with much chatter, and then the kids seperated themselves and went to their rooms. Hermione pulled Harry aside, and looked at him.

"Harry, I need you to meet me and Draco in my room in about five minutes." she said quickly running off before he could say anything. She ran to her room, and looked through her diary, and found an enrty she wrote last year. Fifth year was the year Harry had discovered his and Voldemort's connection.

Draco walked into her room and sat on the bed, and just minutes later, Harry strolled in. Draco tensed, but relaxed when Hermione sat next to him and put her arm around him.

"Draco, tell Harry what you told me." Hermione said in his ear, and Draco's eyes went wide.

"I can't, I shouldn't have told you about it." he whispered.

"Draco, it's okay, the same thing happens with Harry." she whispered, and he sighed.

"Okay," Draco said taking a deep breath and mentally preparing himself, "I have been feeling the same things as Voldemort and seeing glimpses of things he sees. It's been happening for a while now, and Hermione tells me you have the same... er... condition." Draco said, taking a deep breath and squeezing his eyes closed for a second.

"Really?" Harry said, sounding relieved for a second, relieved in the sense that he wasn't in this alone so much anymore.

"Well, they all tell me to shut him out, but seeing as _that_ hasn't worked..." Harry started before Hermione glared at him.

"We have to figure out the reasoning for this connection. There must be some reason that only the two of us can hear him and feel what he feels. We need to talk to Dumbledore." Harry said, standing up.

"How is that going to happen Harry, he's at Hogwarts." Hermione said, and Harry looked at her.

"Surely, Hermione, even you could have thought of something as simple as floo." Harry scoffed.

"And if that doesn't work?" she waited expectantly.

"We're done for." he said simply, and lead the other two out of the room. TThey walked downstairs and looked at everyone walking around, and then went back upstairs.

"Okay, change of plans, we wait until everyone is asleep." Harry said, and went back to his room. Hermione walked and sat on her bed, and Draco left her alone. She decided now was as good a time as ever to decorate the back of her door.

**AN: A lot happened in this chapter, I know. Ha, I best the system (by that, I mean, I got another chapter out before school. I can count the days on two hands...) I hope you all liked this chapter, I think my writing has definitely improved since the first chapter of this story, what do you think. Okay I was watching Glee, and I decided to listen to the song Cadnles by Hey Monday (not the Glee version, I had never heard the original before) and let me tell you it was the best. Okay enough chit-chat, time for you to review and me to write the next chapter.**


	22. Picnic

**AN: Just a fact, 22 is my favorite number, so I will try to make this chapter TOTALLY AWESOME! Here you go!**

Hermione got out of her bed wearing all dark colors, her hair straight and up in a hair tie, and she slowly opened her door. She closed it behind her and turned around to another dark figure standing next to her. She nearly shouted until she found out it was Draco, who motioned for her to follow him into Harry's room.

Harry, who was standing by the fireplace while Ron was asleep, pulled out a small container filled with a powdery substance. He cast a spell on Ron, and let Hermione and Draco enter the fireplace.

"I'll take the spell off once you two are gone. If he wakes up when I'm still here, I'll have to stay, but your noise won't wake him, and mine will be the only possible thing that could, and I will then be gone, he will think I went to the bathroom or something and go back to sleep." Harry told the other two, and they held hands and shouted 'Headmaster's Office." throwing down the grains, and being taken away to Hogwarts.

Seconds later, Harry met with them, and Dumbledore came out of his room. He looked at the three of them.

"This is sudden, why are the three of you here?" Dumbledore asked the three, sitting down and waving his wand so a tea pot would pour four cups of tea. They all looked at each other as if they didn't know where to begin.

"Please sit. Are you going to tell me why you are here this late, or did you just come to sit with your jaws hanging open. Lemon drop?" he said, motioning to a bowl. They shook their heads.

"Well, professor, you know my connection with Voldemort?" Harry begun, and looked at Dumbledore's blank expression. The headmaster nodded, and Harry looked at Draco and Hermione, who were now holding hands.

"Well, Draco has the same erm... problem." he said, in order to not beat around the bush. Dumbledore still looked calm, how this was possible, none of them knew.

"Well, I assume you haven't figured out why then?" Dumbledore asked them, and they all shook their heads. The man sat waiting for a minute or two before speaking again. He looked at Draco and then Harry then to Hermione. He looked back at Draco and his sleeve.

"Draco, would you mind pulling up your sleeve?" Dumbledore asked. Draco's eyes went wide as he looked down at his arm. He lifted his arm up and slowly pulled back the sleeve of his shirt, revealing the black ink on his pale white skin. He flinched and Hermione tensed, gripping his hand a bit harder.

Dumbledore got up from his chair and looked closer at Draco's dark mark, and then walked back behind his desk. He put his glasses down, and set his wand onto the desk, and then looked at the three kids.

"I think I may need some time with this, if you three don't mind going back to Grimmauld place, and coming back in a week, I will try to find an answer to these unexplained connections." the man told the trio.

They all got up with reluctancy, and headed back towards the fire place. They went one at a time until all of them were back, and Ron was still snoring loudly. Hermioen went to sit on her bed and let a tear fall down her face. Draco and Harry cme into her room and sat on either side of her.

"This cannot be happening. First my best friend, now my boyfriend. What next? My cat? This is terrible." she whispered to herself.

"Hermione we will find a way through this." Draco said putting his arm around her, and holding her. Eventually, Harry got up ad left to his room. Draco just sat there until Hermione was asleep, then he lay down with her still in his arms.

He looked down at her tear-stained face, and frowned. He let his eyes droop closed, and it was one of the most peaceful sleeps he had gotten for a while now.

In the morning, they woke up and breakfast was silent. Hermione stared down at her plate, and just moved her food around with her fork. Once finished, they all parted for their rooms. Hermione got a head start on her homework, trying to get her mind off all current events. It worked for a little bit until she heard Draco talking to Harry in the hallway.

"We need to tell her, we can't just leave her hanging." she heard Draco whisper. Leave who hanging? What was he talking about.

"But Dumbledore said not to tell anyone." Harry said. Dumbledore. Dumbledore owled them, what did he say? Was Hermione the her Draco had mentioned? What weren't they telling her.

"I'll owl him as soon as possible and see, but for now just pretend like nothing is different." Harry said.

"Wow, I have one year, how can this be possible? One year, I can't believe it." Draco said. Hermione crinkled her eyebrows. She thought to herself. One year. One year for what? Was Draco going to get hurt? One year. No, her boyfriend was going to die in a year. No way. She heard footsteps coming her way, so she jumped to her bed and pulled the covers up to look like she was asleep.

She heard the door creak open and felt the air shift, and then it closed. She opened her eyes a crack to be sure whoever it was was gone, and they were. She jumped up and went to her closet, grabbing the first pair of clothes she could find, got dressed, and went downstairs.

"Hey you, did you havr a nice nap, love?" Draco asked her. She smiled at him and nodded. She hugged him right in the middle of the kitchen. Hugged him so he would never leave. As if her life depended on it, though it was his life she was worried about.

"Woah, love, what's the matter?" he asked her.

"Draco?" Hermione said. She looked up into his blue eyes.

"Yes?" he replied with his beautiful voice she never wanted to forget.

"I love you." She told him, and he smiled.

"I love you too." he said wrapping his arms around her waist. They hugged like this for a long time after until they were both ready to eat.

A couple of days later, Harry and Draco were talking again, this time in Harry's room, where Draco had only been once, when they snuck out.

"Draco, I owled Dumbledore, he said we can tell Hermione, and only Hermione. No one else, unless he tells us to." Harry said. Draco's face fell in relief.

"When do we tell her?" Draco asked. Harry stared at him.

"What?" Draco asked Harry.

"I think you should be the one to tell her, Draco. Alone." Harry said, and Draco nodded, and gulped. How would he tell her something this big? Something this life-changing. He still had a while. They could tell Hermione, but that didn't meant he had to tell her right away.

He wouldn't hold it off for long of course, but he needed to think of a way to tell her. While he was thinking, Hermione was in the kitchen making sugar cookies that she would frost for dessert. She smiled as she pulled them out of the oven, the wonderful aroma filling the room.

The adults were out today to shop and get more food. Hermione had the kitchen to herself as Ginny was in he room re-decorating, and the boys were scattered throughout the house.

Draco stepped out of Harry's room and walked to his, which was a floor lower than Harry's. He smelled the sugar cookies, but passed. Hermione would surely save him one. He decided to walk down to the kitchen anyway, maybe Hermione could leave and he would start on his plan.

Just like he thought, she left for her room, claiming to have homework, how that girl would even want to keep up with school was beyond him, and he pulled out various things from cabinets and the fridge.

By the time the adults were home, Draco had a wonderful picnic packed for him and Hermione, he would need to ask someone if they could leave the house, and he did.

"Mrs. Weasley, do you think it would be okay if I took Hermione to a secluded area for a picnic. It's a little meadow right on the edge of this neighborhood. Just go left out of this house and keep walking in that general direction, though we would apparate so no one would see us." Draco said.

"Sure sweetie, just be back by eight, don't want you to be gone for too long. Remember, use your patronus if anything happens." she told him, and he smiled. It quickly disappeared. He knew where he would tell her, but he still didn't know how, but finally decided on winging it.

He walked up to her room, the door of which was open. He knocked on the frame and she looked up and smiled.

"Yes?" she asked him putting down the shirt she was folding.

"Wanna go on a picnic?" he asked her. She smiled.

"We are in hiding Draco, that means no public for us." she said with an even bigger smile on her face. He though about how it lit up the whole world and more.

"Lucky for us, I know a place, and I already okayed it with Mrs. Weasley." he smirked.

"Really? Okay but you have to give me a couple of minutes then, I want to look decent." she said, pushing him back and closing her door. She thanked god that she bought some nice clothes while shopping and a quality brush.

By the time she finished getting ready, it had been ten minutes and she was now wearing a cute white and brown dress with flowers on it with her hair falling in ringlets and a brown headband.

She smiled and Draco took her arm, and they apparated to a lovely place with flowers everywhere. They walked a little and Draco waved his wand, and the basket set itself up, complete with a blanket. Hermione smiled and they sat down to eat.

Draco served the both of them and they were silent for a little bit, occasionally staring into each other's eyes. Draco was still working out the news when the sun started to set.

"Hermione, can I tell you something?" Draco asked Hermione, and she nodded with a smile on her face.

"Okay but no matter what, you have to listen to the whole story and not judge me at all, okay?" he said, and she nodded, a bit more wary. He paused for a long minute and then took a deep breath.

"Well, for starters, do you remember how I can see what Voldemort sees? This has something to do with that. So, it all started when I was three, my parents put a charm on me, changed me too look like another pair of people. They then handed me off to them so I wouldn't get hurt. Turns out it did no good anyway." he told her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. Draco's blue eyes met her brown eyes, and his eyes started to tear up.

"I'm Harry's brother. His real brother. My parents, well our parents, tried hiding both of us, they knew he had something to do with the prophecy, that he could live, but they couldn't save both of us so they hid me. They thought they were doing me justice, but Voldemort made me into a horcrux. Only a part of me, don't worry I'm still me, please, try and forgive me." Draco said a tear falling down his face.

"Forgive you? It's not your fault Draco. Wow, this is a lot of news to take in, how did you do it? You seem so calm about it?" Hermione said.

"Well, I don't really know. But in one year, then charm will break, I will turn into how I really look, which will probably be very different from this, and we have to kill the horcrux. I'm not sure how, I may try to have my Aunt Bella ask Voldemort, but he probably won't tell anyone, not even his most loyal of servants." Draco whispered.

"Draco, what happens if we don't destroy the horcrux?" Hermione asked him.

"Nothing really, you see how I am now, it will just stay like this forever, until one day Voldemort takes my body and controls me completely. We don't want anything like that to happen though." he told her in a voice that got progressively quieter as the sentence went on. She looked at him, and for one second when their eyes met, the world seemed okay.

"Well, we should charish this time we have together until we can figure out how to destroy a horcrux in someone's body so they don't die." Hermione suggested looking at their hands, now intertwined.

"Okay, love. What would you like to do?" he asked her with a forced smile on his face.

"I don't know." she said, and then thought of something. She got up and flitted around the meadow, picking different types of flowers, her hair bouncing. She was laughing at herself, how silly she must look, and he was smiling at her.

She was the most beautiful thing ever, her beautiful curls bouncing behind her, her huge brown eyes with that twinkle they have, and the perfect dimples she got with the slightest of smiles. She was like a scene from a movie.

He sat there watching her skip around for a while, and then she came back to him, and handed him the bouquet. He smelled the wonderful array of flowers, and put an arm around her. She curled into his side and they looked up at the now dark sky as the first few stars were coming out.

They finally decided it was time to leave and Draco packed up. They decided they could walk back to Grimmauld Place as there were people everywhere and they couldn't be found isolated. They held hands on the way back and were laughing so much at the jokes they made.

When they got back, no one was on the first floor, so they went upstairs, and there was silence. They walked through the house and no one was to be found. They sat in the library, which had been put in by Hermione's request of course, and looked through the few books about horcruxes.

After a while they heard people coming in downstairs, so they went to greet them. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, they noticed everyone was sitting. Ginny was crying in Molly's shirt with Arthur's arm wrapped around both girls. Lucius and Narcissa were holding hands with blank expressions.

Draco and Hermione exchanged glances, and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Mrs. Weasley, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, which made Ginny sob harder.

"Harry's left, to fight you-know-who."

**AN: I totally owe you guys this one, sorry it's taken so long, computer complications and all. I hope you guys enjoyed this one! I am thinking about three or four mroe chapters.**


	23. Dark Lord

**AN: 23 guys! Sorry for any continuity issues. Just saying that right now. Also, sorry it's taking so long to get chapters out now. School is a little rough right now, and I need to focus. I will get back on track by summer time, which is about twenty-six or twenty-seven days away from right now. :) Without Freddy a-do, Chapter 23 everyone!**

Draco and Hermione stood shocked, of course who wouldn't? But then again, it _was_ Harry they were talking about here. Hermione decided she would leave everyone to it, and Draco as well, so they went to their own rooms and wrote.

_May 22, 1997_

_Harry went after Voldemort. All I need now is too keep Hermione safe no matter what._

This was all Draco wrote. He fell asleep and Hermione packed her beaded bag. She had placed and expansion charm on it. She put many things in the bag, but then she walked to Draco's room. She put a bunch of his things in it as well, such as clothes, books, shoes, and such.

"Draco. Draco, wake up. We need to go after Harry." Hemrione said, and he opened his eyes.

"Hermione, are you sure? Do you even know where he is?" Draco asked her, and she nodded. Of course she knew. Where else would Harry go?

"Hogwarts." Hermione said, grabbing Draco's hand and apparating them into Hogsmeade. They slowly walked to the gates of Hogwarts, realizing they were locked.

"How is this going to work? We shoudl have just floo'd!" Draco was mumbling about when Hermione saw someone coming.

"Wait, look. Who's that?" Hermione said, squinting her eyes until the person was right by them.

"Hermione, you shouldn't have come." Neville said. He opened the gates and Hermione jumped to hug him, almost knocking him over. He led the pair up to the castle. They walked through the corridors with smiles upon their faces, and finally arrived at a door. The door to the room of requirment.

"Wow. It's been so long... or so it seems." Draco whispered. Hermione smiled and grabbed his hand. They gave each other a reassuring squeeze. Neville let them in to see the place where the D.A. was currently having their meeting with Harry.

"Well, I'm looking for something that could have been close to Voldemort and... Why would you two come after me?" Harry said, seeing his friends enter.

"You are our friend." Draco told him, smiling. Harry's jaw dropped, but then it turned into a smile. Harry hugged Hermione and then Draco, who smiled, while others watched the display of affection between enemies. Or former enemies.

"Thanks guys. You're here to help, I take it?" Harry asekd the pair, who nodded, holding hands with each other.

"I'm looking for possible horcruxes. Anyway, chances are, it is going to be something that Voldemort had a connection with. One of them was a diary from ages ago, one was a locket, there was also a cup, it was Hufflepuff's cup, and a ring,. We need more. There are seven. I feel like there is something of Ravenclaw's, and then I had a theory that his snake is one as well. I still need one more." Harry told the students.

"Well, you could always try Ravenclaw's lost diadem." Luna piped up.

"But Luna, it's lost." Cho told the blond Ravenclaw, who just smiled.

"Okay, you guys, just stay here and hold down the fort while I go look around the school. I will be back." Harry said, then turned around and walked right out. Silence was left in his absence.

"So, are you guys really girlfriend and boyfriend?" a Hufflepuff fourth year asked. Draco and Hermione looked at each other.

"Yes we are." Draco told her, and looked into Hermione's eyes. They sat around for a while and talked about what life at Hogwarts was like now. Hermione looked at Draco, and tugged on his hand while the other talked. They slipped out un-noticed.

"Let's go to the library!" Hermione squealed. Draco smiled at her and they ran through the corridors. When they were right outside the library, they stopped, and looked at each other.

"I love you Hermione. So much." Draco whispered.

"I love you too Draco." Hermione said, and just as she finished, the wall next to them burst as a dark figure floated in.

"They're here, here! Hurry!" it yelled, and Hermione and Draco ran away. They sprinted as fast as they could without making a noise. Hiding behind a post, they held each other and Draco's lips pressed to Hermione's forehead.

"Draco, where have your priorities gone? With the little mudblood? You have art of me in you, I want you to take care of it, not taint it." Voldemort's voice echoed throughout the school.

"Draco, what was that?" Hermione asked him, backing away from the boy.

"I... I don't know." Draco whispered. Harry came out from around the corner. He shot the killing spell at Draco, who fell.

"Harry, why would you do that?" Hermione cried, falling to her knees and holding Draco's dead torso. She cried over him.

"He was a horcrux Hermione. I'm sorry. Things will get better, I promise. The part of him that was Voldemort is the one who loved you, so he could get close to me." Harry told her, Hermione with a look of fury on her face.

"I love him, Harry! He loved me as well. Who are you to say that he didn't really love me?" Hermione yelled at her friend, who fell to the floor when Voldemort's voice echoed around the castle again.

"Harry, come to me now. Or watch all of your friends die." the cold voice was a whisper, yet it was loud. It was all anyone could hear. Screams echoed throughout the whole school. Hermione was still on the floor holding Draco, and people were pushing others as they ran around the school.


	24. Death and Life

**AN: This chapter and then one more. And then maybe if you guys want, an epilogue. I will try to get it done this week guys, I honestly will, but life gets in the way. I'm sorry I've been really bad about updating this. If not this week, my new updating day will be Sunday. I just want to try to wrap this up so I can start new things. I'm sorry guys, thanks to those of you who have stuck with me until the very end. After all this time? Always. (Sorry... random) Well, without anymore random chatter until then end note, here is chapter 24. :) Enjoy!**

Hermione just stared into Draco's blank eyes. She held on to his chest as Voldemort's voice echoed through the grounds.

"Hermione, we need to go, come on. I'm really sorry, but we need to do this. I need you to do something while I talk to Voldemort. Call the order, tell them we are going to fight. There are Death Eaters that need to be fought against before we all die." Harry told the girl. She unwillingly got up, and gave Harry a hug.

"Harry, don't get hurt, please." she whispered. She hardly had anything left to hope for, just that Harry got back safe. He ran towards the woods, while Hermione walked back to the Room of Requirement.

As she walked, she felt empty, as if a part of her had left. Well, her heart was broken. She went through the door where all of them were waiting.

"We need to call the others and fight." she whispered in the silence. They smiled and a few pointed. Hermione turned, and the adults were already there. She hugged Ron, who then pulled back.

"Why didn't you bring me, then?" he asked her.

"We couldn't. It was a spur of the moment idea, and we had to leave right away." she whispered, looking at the floor. Ron pulled up her chin. She had tears in her eyes. They shoudn't have done it, then Draco wouldn't be dead.

They had to, though, or else, Harry would be dead.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here now and I didn't miss any action." he said with a smile. Hermione began crying and hugged Ron tight.

"What's wrong Mione?" he asked her. She sobbed violently against his chest.

"Draco's dead." she told him. He held her tight, but then pulled away.

"Then have that as your reason to fight. Fight for him because he would hvae wanted you to do that, now let's go." he whispered, and with that, everyone took out their wands and ran out into the hallway, where they started blasting spells and charms.

Hermione fought against a masked Death Eater and it ended up in their curse backfiring, killing themself. She ran quickly and was looking around for someone she could help, or heal. There was no one. She fought a ton of people that night, but only had to use the killing curse once.

Then, Hermione heard a voice.

"Your leader has fallen, come take a look at what once was, but will never be." and with that, Hermione followed the crowd. She looked around and stood on her tippy-toes, but finally saw it. Harry was laying in Hagrid's arms. Dead. She never thought this would happen. it couldn't be happening.

She told him to be safe, he was all she had left. A few tears fell down her face, and she shook her head. No, Harry couldn't be dead.

"All this battle, gone to waste." just then, Harry jumped out of Hagrids arms and he cast a spell at Voldemort, who acted quickly. It was red against green. Sparks flew everywhere, and Hermione fell to her knees crying.

Suddenly, she heard cheers, and then Harry's voice.

"We did it guys, we will never have to worry about him again." he shouted. Hermione smiled a little, but remembered Draco. And how she would never see him again. She decided to try and forget about it, at least tonight while there would surely be a party.

People were tidying things up as much as they could, and setting things how they originally were. Hermione sat at a table and hummed a tune to herself, looking at the happy faces. They were given food and drinks, to rebuild up energy. A lot of people looked tired, and Hermione felt it.

Music begun playing and people started dancing. She smiled at how happy they looked, and Hermione wanted to be as happy as them. She got up and walked out of the Great Hall, sliding down the wall and just sitting there. Sitting and thinking about what she would do.

**AN: Well, here you go. I am gonna start on the last chapter now, please review, tell me if you'd like an epilogue.**


	25. Festivities

**AN: Well, here is the last chapter guys. Unless of course you want an epilogue. So? The only way to tell me is to review. :) Guys, it's been great, I'm really glad you guys have stuck with me this long. Thank you for that. You guys are honestly the best. Here is the last chapter.**

Hermione finally pulled herself up and walked into the Great Hall and saw Harry and Ron. She walked over to them.

"Hey Mione." Ron greeted her, and Harry gave her a hug.

"You did great, Mione." he told her. She smiled at him and they danced a little, until a slow song came on.

"May I have this dance?" Hermione heard, but it wasn't Harry or Ron who said it. She turned around and there stood Draco. Hermione's eyes went wide, but then she smiled and tackled him in a hug.

"Whoa. Hello to you too." he whispered in her ear. They stood up and she smiled at him.

"I thought you were dead." she whispered. He smiled.

"Nope, Voldemort was dead, it just left me unconcious for a little while. Until about ten minutes ago actually. I love you Hermione." he told her. She let a few tears roll down her cheeks, and then wiped them away.

"I'm so relieved. I love you so much Draco." Hermione told him as they sway back and forth to the song. Draco pressed his lips to Hermione's forehead. She never let go of Draco for the rest of the night, but then came time to say goodbye to everyone and go home. Hermione hugged the others, and they left to Grimmauld place. Once they arrived, Hermione hugged Draco tight, and it was time for bed.

"Goodnight, love." Draco whispered. They both went to their rooms and slept, until Hermione woke up after a nightmare. She walked to Draco's room and opened his door.

"Draco, can I sleep in here?" she asked him.

"Sure thing love." he said, scooting over for her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. She froze for a second, but then looked at him.

"I had a nightmare that you died... and never came back." she whispered. Draco hugged her tight and hummed a song.

"It's okay love, I'm here. I'll always be here for you." he whispered, and kissed her forehead. She smiled and then feel back asleep.

In the morning, they woke up and the families decided to go out for breakfast, so they all got ready and apparated there.

There was a ton of talk about how they were to celebrate, and Mrs. Weasley said they were going to have a party on Saturday. Finally, they didn't have to worry about something jumping from the shadows and getting them.

*Saturday*

There were a ton of people arriving, everyone dressed up in suits and dresses. First they all sat in chairs, and Harry stood up.

"Thank you all for coming, this couldn't be possible without you. I'd like to give a special thanks to the Weasleys for hosting this party in their backyard, everything is lovely. I would also like to thank the Order, which I think all of you are here, for helping from the very start. But you all helped somehow, and your help aided in bringing down Voldemort. We no longer have to flinch when we hear his name. No fear of anything hurting us, and we can all live happily. Thank you for that." Harry finished, and everyone applauded him.

There was a ton of dancing and eating. There wasn't cake, but there were cupcakes that all said "U-No-Poo" on them, thanks to Fred and George. There was even karaoke going on, and everyone was extremely happy.

The party carried on until two in the morning. Everyone was happy. Everything was well.

**AN: That's it guys. Epilogue? Review please. Thanks for bearing with me! Watch for new stories.**


End file.
